


Of Dolls, Doormats, Alcoholics and Other Broken Things

by Hopedruid



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Life is hard. Especially when you're up to your neck in the Hedgehog Dilemma. Also something about Angels and the end of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Asuka hated dolls. All they were was a substitute for real, flesh and blood human beings. It was easier, so much easier to cling to a doll and pretend that's love then make it work out with an actual human being. A human being with thoughts, opinions, beliefs, a personality, quirks, neurosis, and flaws. Humans, in a desperate attempt to feel love, could act as dolls as well.

Being the sort of convenient person that simply cowers and does what they're told. Shinji was a person like that. A Japanese doormat that apologized frequently for his own existence. Shinji wasn't a man or even a boy, he was a punching bag that talked and breathed.

Rei was another such individual.

She was a doll that existed to be used and exploited by pretty much everyone, though higher-ups at NERV most especially and Gendo Ikari in particular. Why would a human being who willingly says they will die when commanded to even get out of bed in the morning?

If your entire existence is defined by other people then why...why don't you just end it? Rei could spare everyone a lot of time and energy by hanging herself, but she refuses. Instead, she comes to class, talks to her and Shinji, reports to NERV and battles Angels.

Every day Shinji and Rei got closer, and every day Asuka gritted her teeth and watched it happen. It's not like she cared about the idiot or the doll, but it was the fact that once again, a doll was getting attention by merely existing. Asuka was trying so damn hard and it just made her and everyone else around her hurt.

Most days when the three of them had lunch together though, Asuka could set that aside. She could hear Shinji's kind words, and see Rei's beautiful face and clever eyes and feel, for a moment, at peace. It was their version of a ceasefire, in between the drama of their daily existence. A chance to keep their so-called "friendship" functioning.

At least for another day.

Asuka liked to close her eyes and imagine Rei dead. Hanging, being strangled by Asuka's own hands, dead during a battle with the angels, anything. It would distract her from picturing Rei in her underwear, pale, beautiful skin that Asuka could embrace. It wouldn't be as warm as Shinji, but it would be so comfortable.

Asuka didn't like to picture her lips on Rei's. They were dead, cold lips and one day Rei would be gone just like her Mother and everyone else that had pretended to love her.

Asuka wondered what the purpose in living was if you were never satisfied. She couldn't come up with an answer, but she kept breathing anyway.

Shinji didn't know if he could take it anymore. And it wasn't the angels. Or the stress. Or the emotional abuse. Well to be fair, those were all things he could barely withstand as well but...there was a different worry that was becoming even more solidified in his mind.

Misato just couldn't keep running around half naked and flirting with him. It was weird and fucked up that he was super attracted to his mother figure and Misato really wasn't helping anything. Seriously it was enough that he had two beautiful and impossible to approach girls at school, dealing with Misato's curvy adult frame was just too much. He couldn't help to stare pretty much always and while Misato didn't seem to mind, Asuka did. His life was pretty much the most frustrating thing imaginable and he really wished he didn't have to deal with all this.

It was bad enough when Shinji first showed up but now...well it seems Misato's comfort level had increased and she apparently was oblivious to the effect her body could have on an adolescent male. Or at least Shinji chose to believe that because the alternative was...way too much for him to handle right now.

Shinji...he just had to keep it together and hope the situation changes or improves. Which was pretty much his strategy for all elements of his life at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei was an enigma even to herself. She was a ghost with the eyes of a devil. She was cold blooded, down to her very core. She was a woman that didn't bleed. A robot who went by the same routine every day, take pills, go to testing, go to school, more tests, bed.

And yet, in the presence of Shinji and Asuka, she felt...more whole. It was similar to the sensation of being around Gendo Ikari, however, it was more...warm. She felt almost like, a normal girl.

This strange feeling was amplified in the close presence of the individual known as Asuka Langley Soryu. Something about her intrigued her. No. It was better to say that everything about her intrigued her. Her face, eyes, and hair. Her physical frame. The sound of her voice. How she called her Wonder Girl. It all evoked that warm feeling.

Asuka told her that she was a doormat, a doll. Rei knew what she meant. She followed orders to the letter and never disobeyed. If NERV commanded Rei would tear apart her entire life, give everything to them. It was the only thing she had ever known. And it was all for Gendo. Commander Ikari had saved her life. Had hurt himself to save her. He treated her gently. He was like her father.

But Asuka was different. She inspired a different sensation to Rei. A different sort of feeling. When Asuka told her she was a doll, Rei was hurt. She knew it was true. However, coming from her...it seemed hard to bear.

Rei...wanted to be stronger for her. And for Shinji too. So one morning, she hid the pills in her cheek and as soon as she escaped the almost neverending wall of cameras, she spat them out.

Misato was fucked up. That she always knew. Why the hell do you think she drank so much anyway? But this was a new low even for her.

She was sexually attracted to her fucking ward.

Misato had lived her entire life compartmentalized. At work, she was a hard-working director of Nerv and professional, intelligent and in command. At home, she was a drunken slobbish tomboy who didn't have her shit together. With men, and with a few women, she was incredibly sexy an easy lay. Around people, she couldn't use her sexuality or job status against...

Whatever the point is that she lived life with a lot of different roles. At home, she was a drunk who wore very little clothing and acted alternatively motherly and flirtatiously depending upon how much booze she had drank and what kind it was. At work, she was Shinji's stern commander who occasionally broke character to be a bit more compassionate with Shinji. Those things she could sort of deal with.

Only now...

She really wanted Shinji. Really, really wanted Shinji. Which was fucked up. So, so fucked up. Usually, she would just drink, but that would just make matters worse. Which, ok, didn't stop the drinking, but she knew it wasn't helping. She could get fucked. Dick could really make her forget pretty much anything for an evening, or sixty seconds depending upon the quality of the fuck in question. Pussy could do the same after enough drinks to convince her it was just convenient fun and not a larger statement about her sexuality. Problem is Angels were fucking everywhere nowadays and besides that, there were a large number of factors keeping her home with Shinji. Alone. Where no one would notice if Misato flirted, or went past flirting.

But it was wrong. So fucking wrong. And Misato was sure she was a bad person for even thinking about it.

At least Shinji wasn't another fucking dad clone.


	3. Chapter 3

"You like Misato don't you?" Asuka's voice cut through the classroom. Shinji was glad that it was nearly empty. It was just him and Asuka. Rei would be there, eating lunch with the two of them. She just hadn't come to school.

"H-huh?" Shinji stuttered.

"You like Misato. Don't lie. I see the way you look at her, idiot." Asuka said, though, despite her harsh words, her tone was fairly low key. Almost gentle.

"D-don't be ridiculous. She's old enough to be my mom." Shinji said. He didn't know what that said about him, considering that he found that to be one of her attractive qualities.

"So what? You spend all your time staring at her tits and ass. Obviously, you like them." Asuka said.

"...So what if I do." Shinji said.

"Wha-what?" Asuka flinched, looking pretty surprised.

"Lots of guys are attracted to Misato. There's nothing wrong with me being attracted to her. " Shinji said.

"W-well then why don't you just fuck her already and stop bothering me! Don't be so fucking greedy." Asuka said.

"Greedy? Your the one who's acting like a tsundere to me and Rei. Which one of us do you really want huh? Do you even know?" Shinji asked.

"Of course I do! You stupid fucking idiot! I want Rei!" Asuka said, and her head dropped as she realized what she said. Oh god. She actually said that out loud.

"So why don't you go after her and stop bugging me." Shinji said and got up.

"Wh-where are you going?" Asuka asked.

"Home. It's where Misato is and I'd rather be with her than dealing with you yelling at me." Shinji said.

Then he left.

Asuka cried a few angry tears. Then wiped her face and got up. She should find Rei. Rei was missing and it worried her. Wonder Girl never missed class.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji walked home. He was trembling a little. He felt a bit nervous. No, he felt incredibly nervous. Misato was the woman he lusted after.

Even more to the point, he cared about Misato. She had helped him grow and learn over the past 7 months. He had to express his feelings of gratitude for everything she had done and everything she had been to him. He mustn't run away.

Shinji took a long time walking home and once he did get there he took several deep breaths and hesitated. Shinji didn't know what would happen. He didn't know how things would change. But he had to have them change. He couldn't waste time like this. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? So, despite having a key, he gathered his courage and knocked on the door.

Misato had drank herself into an afternoon nap. It had been a few days since she had seen Kaji. That wasn't rare but...she had a bad feeling this time. And worse she had been rubbing one out to her teenage ward. Alcohol had been essential in light of those facts. She was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

Misato got up and slowly made her way to the door, scratching her ass as she did so.

"Listen I don't want any- Shinji?" Misato said, surprised to see her ward rather than some wondering salesman.

"He-hello." Shinji said, bowing politely.

"No need to be so formal. Did you lose your key?" Misato asked, a bit amused.

"No. I just wanted to be sure you were decent. Sometimes after your showers, you like to lay around naked..." Shinji said.

"Y-yeah. That h-has happened once or twice." Misato said. Suddenly she was feeling a bit insecure. She hadn't showered today, had she? She had brushed her teeth but by this point she probably smelled like a brewry.

"Anyway come on in." Misato said. She couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed by the state of her apartment. It was an utter mess. And...oh god had she turned off the porn? The two went in and Misato's face turned crimson as she heard loud moans. Shinji sighed, found the remote and changed it to some game show.

"You should be a bit more responsible. I'm a teenager after all." Shinji said.

"S-so? I know you spend at least four hours a day jerking off. It's not like your a little kid." Misato said, as Shinji cleaned up her mess enough to be able to sit down in front of the tv.

"How do you know?" Shinji asked, sounding distant.

"Ho-how do I. Well...I can hear you...grunting sometimes." Misato said, acting uncharacteristically shy. "Besides I know what teenage boys do. What teenagers in general do."

"I see. Misato...I kinda wanted to tell you something." Shinji said, sounding nervous but determined. Oh god was he going to confess? Misato knew how he looked at her but she didn't think he would fall for her. She didn't want him to fall for her...right?

"I...I just wanted to say that I...I mean." Shinji gulped. He mustn't run away. He mustn't run away. It would be easier to but it wasn't right. Even if it was it would hurt him too and it might hurt Misato as well, and he couldn't bear that.

"Just-just spit it out already," Misato said, blushing. She wanted to sound annoyed. Wanted to sound uncaring. Wanted to sound anyway but desperate to get into a teenage boy's pants.

"I...want to make dinner tonight. Ok?" Shinji said shyly. Misato breathed a sigh of relief. Good, she wouldn't have to worry about any confessions. That way she could avoid her pesky feelings forever-

"But I do have something to talk to you. After dinner." Shinji said. He couldn't wuss out. No matter how much he wanted to.

"O-ok. Y-you can talk to me about anything. You know." Misato said. Shinji nodded.

"I know." Shinji said with a smile. It was good to see him smiling when it seemed genuine. This time it did seem real, though a tad nervous.

Shinji spent an awkward few minutes just watching tv. Misato stared at it too, busy trying to stop her racing mind. Eventually, Shinji got up.

"I should start dinner. Any preference?" He asked.

"No. Not really. Anything's fine." Misato said. Feeling strangely like a blushing schoolgirl.

"Oh, ok." Shinji said. He had a pretty good idea of what to make before he even asked. So he decided to go ahead and do it. He figured it was bound to be a success. And he needed one right now.

"Shinji?" Misato said, stopping him before he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked, his voice small.

"...I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You're a lot more confident then you were when you first got here. Stronger. I wanted you to know that." Misato said. Shinji blinked. Had he really changed that much? He supposed he had. He would have never even thought to confess to a crush before all this.

"T-thank you." Shinji said and walked off. In two different rooms, Misato and Shinji sighed. Misato because she wondered if her message really sunk in. Shinji because he wondered if his message would.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka ran. She knew where Rei's place was. The place she lived when she wasn't under supervision. Though to be honest considering NERV, Asuka wasn't exactly sure that she wasn't being monitored even there. If Rei wasn't there, Asuka might be able to at least discover some clue as to where she could be. If need be she would mount an assault on NERV itself to figure out where she was.

Asuka wasn't going to let them do whatever they wanted with her. Not anymore.

She knocked, more like banged, on Rei's door three times. No response.

"Wonder Girl if you don't open up, I'm breaking the god damn door down, Alright?" Asuka said. Still nothing. With her heart beating hard in her chest, Asuka broke down the door with a hard kick.

Please don't be hurt, Asuka thought as she burst in.

And there Rei was, staring at her with those blank red eyes of her, a little more clear than normal. She had a towel across her shoulders and her skin was damp. Oh yeah, and she was entirely nude. Asuka was able to see everything. The first feeling she had upon seeing Rei was utter relief. The second was arousal. Suddenly Asuka felt flushed. Her hands' sweaty. Asuka was wet. She wanted to touch her. To be with her so badly.

"Soryu-san." Rei acknowledged. That snapped Asuka out of her shock and lust fueled haze. Shame took it's place and she covered her eyes.

"Jesus Wonder Girl what the fuck!" Asuka said.

"What seems to be the issue Soryu-san?" Rei said.

"Y-your completely naked! I-I didn't want to see that!" Asuka said. A direct lie was a bit on the nose, but she was too flustered to think of anything else to see.

"I see. I'm sorry to disturb you." Rei said. Her voice sounded...sad. Not the typical downbeat stoicism of her usual voice. But an actual sadness.

"N-no it was no problem. I was the one who broke in." Asuka said.

"Yes...that's true. Why did you Soryu-san? You're not supposed to be here. You should be with Shinji-kun and Katsuragi-san." Rei said.

"Because you didn't come to school. That's pretty damn strange even for you Wonder Girl. Besides...those two have their own things to take care of." Asuka said. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about those two being together. Still, if it would make that doormat happy...she supposed it couldn't be too bad.

"I had a few things to take care of." Rei said, practically in a whisper.

"A few things to take care of...?" Asuka said. She was so confused she almost forgot about Rei's nudity. Rei didn't have a life. She spent all her time either at school or serving NERV. What would Rei have to take care of?

"Nevermind. You should get dressed. Then we can talk about it." Asuka said. If Asuka didn't know better she would think Rei actually let out a faint giggle. But that was impossible.

"Ok then. If you insist Soryu-san." Rei said, her voice seeming a bit more cheerful. All of this was hugely out of character for Rei. Rei was a stoic doll who did what she was ordered. What the hell had changed in her?

Whatever it was, Asuka didn't really mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji got to work cooking a simple curry meal. It was pretty simple and it was one of Misato's favorites. He was a good cook, that's what people kept telling him anyway. So all he had to do was put his head down and keep working. Shinji didn't want to screw this up and he was pretty sure that the only way he would is if his nerves got to him.

He heard the shower start and shuddered slightly. He didn't want to picture Misato wet and naked while he was cooking. That would be very...unhelpful. He focused on preparing the ingredients. Taking it one step at a time. Being careful. Shinji couldn't afford to think about what Misato would say when he confessed. How life would change if she said yes. What it would be like if she denied him.

He had to focus on his cooking.

Misato took a shower, partly to get away from Shinji long enough to regain her composure. It was just Shinji. She shouldn't be so nervous. And yet here she was. Palms sweaty and with butterflies. Like she was a teenage girl. Her hands strayed to her groin. She would have to take care of her current condition. It would her nerves no good if she was horny. Besides, it was simply finishing what she had started before Shinji arrived.

She grabbed a breast, gently massaging it as she fingered herself. She imagined Shinji's gentle, almost feminine face, looking up at her with a shy expression.

He would be inexperienced at first. But Misato would touch him. Shinji was the submissive sort, always eager to do what he was told. She would show him exactly how to please her. The right places to touch. The right way to kiss. When to be rough and when to be gentle.

And let's face it. Shinji would never be in charge. Never on top. Misato would be the one guiding things even as he got ever more practiced. Misato wanted it that way. Kaji had always been in control, teasing her. Even when she pounced him, he accepted it with an amused smile as if he was merely allowing it to happen. And how many other men had used her for sex? She wasn't quite sure. A lot.

But it wouldn't be that way with Shinji. He would be hers to use. Her pleasure would be most important. No more laying unsatisfied after sex that lasted less then a minute, having to masturbate if she wanted any fulfillment at all. No fucking more. She'd decide whether or not Shinji would get attention.

Shinji would be her bitch.

Misato came hard, having to grab the shower door as she shuddered her way through it. She was good at keeping quiet. Lots of experience. She looked at her hand, slick with her own juices, and then closed her eyes.

"Christ I'm so fucked up."

Misato finished up and got dressed. She didn't know how she would look Shinji in the eyes after this. But it wasn't like this was the first time she had pleasured herself thinking about him, yet she was still able to.

Still she shouldn't be thinking such things. Misato needed to be better. She needed to grow up. She had to stop thinking about Shinji in such a way. Stop drinking so much and sleeping around. Become normal.

If only she knew how.

Asuka sat on a couch. Looking around this place was bare. With only the bare necessities for sustaining life and not much else. Much like Rei herself, it seemed like a phantom. Nobody could have actually lived here, but people may have existed here. Rei though, Asuka suspected, was deeper then that. As stoic and doll-like as she seemed, Asuka sensed there was something deeper to her. She had thoughts, sometimes complicated and philosophical. And sometimes Asuka got whiffs of some kind of emotion to her. Like just now she had seemed more...human. More present.

Asuka wanted that. She wanted to close the distance between her and Rei. To kiss her and stroke her hair and be with her. The fact that she was female didn't matter to her. Rei was something beautiful and unique. She felt better just being around her. And that had scared her. But seeing Shinji step up, wanting to fight for his happiness...

Well, she couldn't lose to that idiot, could she?

Rei stepped back out from her room, dressed in her school uniform. Asuka was a bit disappointed. She like the way Rei looked in her uniform, but she wanted to see her in more casual clothes.

"Soryu-san. You wanted something from me." Rei said.

"N-no...I mean yes! I-I just wanted to ask what went wrong. Why didn't you go to school? What was it you had to do?" Asuka said. Rei looked at her with a cryptic expression for a few minutes. Perhaps it was her being thoughtful?

"I had to break all the surveillance equipment NERV has placed around my home." Rei said matter of factly.

"I think I probably got them all, but it took all day to be sure." Rei added.

"I-I see." Asuka blinked.

"Wait, they were bugging your home?" Asuka said.

"Yes. They placed a wide variety of recording devices all over." Rei said.

"But that's horrible! That's a total violation of privacy!" Asuka said. Rei looked at her, and it was definitely thoughtfully this time. Then she nodded.

"Yes...I suppose it was." Rei said.

"D-did they do this to all of us?" Asuka asked, feeling profoundly violated.

"No, I do not believe so. You were assigned to Katsuragi-san specifically to be monitored. However I do not think Captain Katsuragi would be so invasive." Rei said. Something about the way she said that last word really made things click. She had seen needle marks on Rei's arms sometimes. And with the way she acted...

"Do...do they hurt you?" Asuka asked.

"...Yes." Rei said.

Asuka felt mad. A blinding white-hot anger. But unlike usual it wasn't a self-destructive or mindless anger. It was a protective rage that compelled her to action.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill everyone of those fucking bastards. The next time I get in my Eva I'll destroy them all." Asuka said.

"Soryu-san...Asuka. Please calm down." Rei said. Asuka was so taken aback by that calm, deliberate use of her first name that she came back to her senses.

She had been digging her fingernails so deep into her palms that she drew blood. Rei had closed the distance between them and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Soryu-san. The real reason I stayed home is that I wanted to leave. To run away." Rei said.

"I-it was?" Asuka said, in a small, hurt voice. She was a child again. Don't leave me Mama, a voice cried from the past, please don't leave.

"Yes." Rei said.

"...Oh." Asuka said. It made sense. This place was performing god knows what kinda experiments on her. She should leave. It would be safer for her. The world still had her and Shinji and even they were replaceable. Still, she felt on the urge of tears. She had just realized how important Rei was to her. Just accepted it. And then...just like that...

"...And I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me." Rei said.


	7. Chapter 7

Misato strolled out, now freshly cleaned and clothed. She smelled the familiar and comforting scent of curry. Misato could feel her mouth watering already. Shinji could make some damn good curry.

"Hey, Shinji is dinner almost-?" She began to ask.

"Y-yeah. It's almost ready." Shinji said. That's what she liked to hear. She was hungry as hell. Misato grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at a table. It wasn't long before Shinji was marching out with two plates of food. The picture of the domestic housewife, or househusband in this case. God what she would do to come home after a long days work with him in nothing but an apron.

"Y-You seem pretty cheerful all of a sudden." Shinji said sitting down across from her.

"I was just picturing something pretty...funny." Misato said. More like pretty damn sexy, but she wasn't going to tell him about the role reversed fantasies she had of him.

They clapped their hands together and began eating. Misato more vigorously then Shinji. She honestly couldn't get enough of Shinji's cooking.

"D-do you like it?" Shinji asked.

"It's fucking amazing." Misato said after she swallowed a bit.

"Good...I'm glad." Shinji said.

"You know Shinji, you should have been born a girl." Misato said, again between bites of curry and gulps of beer.

"Huh?" Shinji said looking a bit embarrassed but mostly confused.

"Your sensitive, nice, great cook, can play the piano well, and you aren't that assertive at all. You'd make somebody a great housewife and could find a strong man to take care of you." Misato said. Her meal nearly finished already, and she was gonna need another beer soon too.

"Th-that's ridiculous...I have you to take care of me." Shinji said, and Misato's wave of good cheer ended. She stared at Shinji with conflicted eyes. Misato wanted to take care of him. That's what she always wanted before any of these feelings entered the mix.

"So what? I'm your strong man?" Misato said. And why not? Her whole life had been about men. Well, one man really. Her father. Trying to be a daughter he could be proud of. Trying to be the furthest thing from. It was all about daddy. She was pathetic. When she was being good, professional, Katsuragi or drunk, easy, Misato, either way it wrapped around to finding some image of her father. Scolding her or patting her on the head, but more importantly being there. Might as well just become him, right?

But, in truth, when she was with Shinji it had nothing to do with her father. It had to do with being someone who could make him happy. Who could make things better for this sad, lonely boy.

"No, your a strong, beautiful woman Misato. That's why I love...that's why I love you." Shinji said. He finally said it. It was easier then he had thought in the end.

Misato, on the inside, was spiraling.

"L-leave? Wi-with you? Now? Wh-why would I-?" Asuka said.

"Because it's dangerous here. And they are using you just like they are using me." Rei said.

"B-but the Angels-" Asuka said.

"We are, each of us, replaceable. Myself most of all. But even you and Shinji could be replaced by other pilots. We need to leave before something terrible happens to us." Rei said.

"B-but where would we go? What would we do?" Asuka asked.

"Hm...well we could rob banks. Soryu-san and Ayanami, the new Bonnie and Clyde. Bang, bang." She said pointing her finger like a gun. Asuka blinked. The difference between her stoic, solemn voice and the absurdity of what she was saying was comical. But still...did Rei just...?

"That was a joke." Rei said.

"I-I know. Y-you just made a joke." Asuka said, she pinched herself. No, she wasn't dreaming. Maybe it was a hallucination instead. Or the Angels had killed her and this was her last dying dream before going to Tsundere hell or something.

"Is it wrong for me to make a joke Soryu-san?" Rei asked.

"N-no, it's just that I've never heard you make one before." Asuka said.

"Even I...have hidden depths Soryu-san." Rei said.

"Of course." Asuka said.

"I'm sure we can figure out something. It's just...we can't stay here Asuka. If we do, we'll die." Rei said. She said it matter of factly, but Asuka was sure it was a plea.

Asuka needed to think. Should she go? But if she did what would they do for food? How could they make money? Where would they live? The more she thought about it the more it seemed insane. Musn't run away. Musn't run away. That was Idiot's mantra. But it didn't address the key question.

If he did run away. Where in the fuck would he run away to?

"No, Rei. We can't" Asuka whispered. Rei looked at her stunned. Like Asuka had just slapped her across the face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wh-what?" Misato asked, her mouth agape. Why, why was this happening? Things had been going so well...well, sorta well.

"I-I love you Misato. I...I know I'm young. I know you...probably don't feel the same way...but I had to tell you. So...so that you know someone really loves and appreciates you for the wonderful person you are." Shinji said.

A pause. Misato composed herself. She finished off the dregs of her beer. Then she turned to look at Shinji.

"That wasn't half bad kid." Misato said.

"Th-thank you?" Shinji said.

"But if you want this, if you really want this you have to understand a couple things." Misato said.

"O-ok?" Shinji said, confused. Was she really going to date him? Did she really want to? What was going on in her head? The only thing Shinji could see was that she was serious.

"I'm not going to change. I'm still going to be a drunken mess at home and a hardass at work. I'm not going to be your housewife or your property. Likely I won't even stop fooling around with other people. But it will be just physical if it happens, not emotional. Got that?" Misato said.

"U-uh yeah of course. Th-that makes-" Shinji said.

"Good, cause I'm not done. I'm still your superior at work and your guardian at home. You will continue to obey me and you should expect no special privileges, got it?" Misato said.

"Y-yes." Shinji said.

"And finally...I choose what happens in the bedroom, when it happens, how often...everything. But I don't want to hurt you...so if something your really uncomfortable with happening. Something you're uncomfortable with happening at all, you tell me ok?" Misato said, her voice was low, more compassionate sounding.

"I-I will." Shinji said.

"Good." Misato said. Then she got up and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't more then a peck, but Shinji could honestly say it was the best moment of his life. She kept her head resting on his.

"For tonight...that will have to do. We should take things slow, ok. I-it wouldn't be fair to you...or to me otherwise ok?" Misato said.

"O-ok." Shinji said. Misato drew away.

"Now that, that's dealt with. I'm going to get another beer. You want anything?" Misato asked.

"N-no. I'm fine." Shinji said. When the night grew late and he lay in bed, he jacked off thinking about Misato. About her serious expression, about that peck she gave him and how close she was. About the idea of sleeping with her. Of being able to see and touch her nude body. Of being taught such wonderful things. Of being controlled by her. At work, at home, in bed. He wouldn't be able to escape her influence. She would be his queen, his goddess, his mother, his mistress, his lover all at once. And he wanted it. He wanted to fill his life up with her.

He came all at once, and quite quickly too. Before he fell asleep, he looked at his semen covered hand.

"I guess I am a doormat huh?" He said quietly.

"Rei...this is crazy, and it's not like you at all." Asuka said. Rei's face became a mask again.

"Yes, your right. It isn't like me." Rei said.

"I know why your scared. But we need to be more practical about this." Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well...the two of us...we should be closer now then we've been right?" Asuka said.

"...Right. Oh I see." Rei said, understanding.

"Our synch rates should be up then, because we understand each other better. I-I get that you've been going through some rough things." Asuka said.

"And I think I understand you a bit more too, Soryu-san." Rei said and her red eyes looked over her with what seemed like empathy. Understanding. Usually, that would make things worse. It would make her hate herself. But this was different.

"R-right so that means we should be able to fight angels more effectively. A-and since I know this now we can work together. To undermine NERV." Asuka said.

"That makes perfect sense." Rei said.

Asuka and Rei spent the rest of the evening discussing their plans. Asuka slept on the couch that night. Asuka didn't sleep well. Her sleep interrupted by dreams. Of Rei hurt. Of Asuka trying to wake Rei up from an endless sleep. Of Rei's mouth against hers. About fire and the end of the world.

Things were going to change.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...was kinda awkward. Misato didn't mention anything to Shinji at breakfast, and if he didn't know any better, he would think last night was just some dream.

Asuka acted strangely at school, bouncing between Tsun and dere rapidly. Shinji wanted to ask where she had been, but he never really got her alone to ask. And he suspected he knew anyway. Rei and Asuka were acting a lot different with each other at lunch. Rei was showing her emotions a bit more, even making some jokes. And Asuka was actually laughing at some of them.

It was all pretty weird.

He wondered if they were in a relationship. Whatever it was, he was glad that they seemed happy. His future relationship with Misato seemed...uncertain, but he was cautiously hopeful about it turning out well. After all, Misato had been in relationships before. If he just listened to her. Did what she asked. Things were bound to turn out alright.

"I'm not going to be coming home tonight." Asuka said when school got out. NERV hadn't called them in, so Shinji was just going to go home.

"Why's that?" Shinji asked.

"I-I...It's none of your business." Asuka said, though it lacked a bit of her usual force.

"I see...well I hope you have fun." Shinji said.

"Sh-shut up." Asuka said and turned the other direction. That was the direction Of Rei's place, if he recalled correctly.

He smiled a bit and headed home.

Yet again Shinji arrived to the attractive image of Misato laying in her underwear and a thin tanktop. It was also quite clear that she wasn't wearing a bra, a fact that only increased his arousal.

When Misato looked up from the tv, he averted his gaze and blushed.

"Like what you see kid?" She said with a smirk, beer can in her hand.

"I-I-...uh-" Shinji said, spluttering.

"It's ok, Shinji. I was just playing around. You can look all you want. I've told you that before. Even more so now." Misato said.

"B-because we're..." Shinji started.

"Dating. Yes. You don't have to be so nervous. Though I guess I was pretty nervous myself when I got into my first relationship..." She said trailing off. Shinji's chest tightened a bit about her talking about previous relationships. But he knew she was trying to make him feel better.

"Th-thanks..." He said.

"For what?" She said.

"...For being you, I guess." Shinji said. She smiled at that.

"...So you think Captain Katsuragi is the key to subverting NERV." Rei said.

"...I think she's the only one we can really trust. Idiot...Shinji, is close to her. And we can trust him, at least on this anyway." Asuka said.

"But we have to approach things carefully. We can't allow her to jeopardize her life. If they are willing to perform experiments on me, they are willing to go a considerable way. I believe...Commander Ikari can be reasoned with. Again though it's a matter of timing. Of securing an opening." Rei said.

"Ok. You tell me whenever you are ready and I will back you up." Asuka said. A faint smile came to Rei's lips. Asuka offered a smile in kind


	10. Chapter 10

A couple mornings later, Misato told him that they were going to be having their first official date.

"Official...date...?" Shinji said.

"Of course. Unless you don't want to date me." Misato said, mock pouting.

"N-no. O-of course I do." Shinji said. Misato smiled reassuringly and got in real close, putting her breasts against his chest. and her mouth next to his ear.

"Good...if you're a good boy, things will just keep getting better and better, alright? Just do what I say." Misato said. Shinji shuddered in arousal.

Shinji spent all day a nervous wreck. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous, after all, all he had to do was listen to Misato. But he couldn't help it. What if he somehow made a fool of himself? What if he screwed up and Misato dumped him. There were a lot better and more appropriate partners for her after all.

Don't think about that, Shinji told himself, all you have to do is listen to Misato and things will turn out alright.

Things changed for Rei even sooner. They were chatting and laughing and playing video games, as had been the case since their acquaintanceship became a friendship. Then...suddenly, things got quiet. Rei sensed some intense emotions coming from Asuka. Which wasn't unusual, but more and more they were directed at her. Rei wanted to make Asuka happy, and she felt like she was missing something. Some vital key. Even as her emotions were emerging, there was something she could not yet give Asuka.

"H-hey...Rei." Asuka said, a bit shyly.

"What is it Soryu-san?" Rei asked.

"H-have you ever been kissed?" Asuka said.

"No. I can't say that I have." Rei said. What was this warm feeling?

"W-want to try?" Asuka said. They were both females. That was clear, but nothing felt wrong about the two of them kissing. Even if Rei had never expected something like this to happen.

"If you want to...I am willing." Rei said.

"O-Ok." Asuka said and slowly leaned in and kissed her. It started as a peck, but it didn't last like that for long. Asuka was filled with desire and her greedy lips and tongue couldn't help but continue. Rei felt such intense feelings, both from Asuka and from her own body. A longing, a desire. She felt Asuka's hand reach, grabbing her behind forcefully. Rei grabbed one of Asuka's breasts, not quite knowing why, only that it felt amazing to hold it in her hand. Rei was growing wet, uncomfortably so. The need was getting stronger and stronger.

Then Rei broke off.

"..Enough. Th-that's enough." Rei said. Asuka had such an expression of desire on her face, Rei liked that face, but then it turned into a less desirable face. That of guilt and shame.

"I-I'm sorry. That was a bit too much." Asuka said.

"It is fine Asuk-Soryu-san. I just...I have to think on this." Rei said. She fled to her room. Meanwhile, Asuka stayed up, masturbating as she thought of her next plan.

Rei had liked it. That much she knew. Rei would be hers. All she had to do was seduce her. She climaxed to the thought of finally, finally making Rei hers. Then she smirked to herself.

Her plan would be unbeatable.

When Shinji got home, Mistao was dressed in a tank top and skin-tight jeans. Not much different than her usual at home garb. Still, it was revealing and Misato enough to get his blood pumping.

They ordered in and Misato enjoyed herself to the fullest, chugging down beers and eating as messily as usual. This comforted Shinji a bit, but he still felt tense. He felt like he was being tested and he didn't know any of the answers. So the best bet was to try and play it safe.

"So Shinji, you haven't been talking a lot. Pretty nervous huh?" Misato said.

"Y-you said, you had somewhere special in mind?" Shinji said.

"Yep, I do. I figured we should grab some grub first, unwind a bit. Then we can swing over there." Misato said. Shinji was getting tense again. This was going to be the test, wasn't it?

"Don't worry Shinji. It's nothing scary. Ok?" Misato said, gently stroking his cheek. He nodded and gulped. Misato let out a little giggle.

When the time came, she was going to fuck the shit out of this boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinji was nervous the entire drive. It was...a bit of a long drive, and it got to be pretty late. By the time they got there, Shinji thought it had to be midnight.

That entire time conversation was sparse, and the silence was mostly broken by the radio. Misato finally stopped in the middle of a park.

"I...used to come here all the time. To think. To fu-make out with some people. And just generally to feel...comfortable." Misato said, staring out the window. Shinji did too. He thought he got what she meant. It seemed like a pretty relaxing place.

"I..I see." Shinji said.

Misato gripped the steering wheel tightly. She was looking strangely determined.

"You and I...we will need to take this slowly." Misato said. Shinji nodded.

"It's...going to be hard for me. And I am sure hard for you too but...it has to be done. For both our sakes." Misato said, her voice tinged with lust and possibly shame.

"O-ok." Shinji said. This was the first time she had shown a thread of insecurity about their relationship. He knew it had to do with their age difference.

"B-but you don't have to be worried. I-I'm fine with going at whatever pace." Shinji said. Misato looked at him, her eyes filled with...something like gratitude.

"Thank you Shinji. I'm so glad that your kind and so...adult about this. It makes it...easier." Misato said. That was the thing about it though, his surprising maturity at points made it impossible to avoid thinking of him like...a potential partner.

Misato unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Shinji, brushing her hair back a little.

"Shinji...I'm going to kiss you now, alright?" Misato said. He tensed up a bit and his eyes went wide, it was cute, then he relaxed a bit and nodded. His eyes looked...a bit determined. It was pretty hot, Misato thought.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was a peck at first and then it deepened. Grow stronger as Misato pushed her tongue into his mouth. Shinji's hands hung limply, so Misato grabbed one and put it on her breast.

"Shinji." She said, coming up for breath for a second, "Squeeze."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He squeezed gently, holding on for a couple seconds before loosening then tightening his grip again. It was mildly frustrating, but it still was getting Misato hot. He could use some training, but there was something not entirely bad about his awkward touch.

Finally, she withdrew, looking at Shinji's face it was clear he was completely caught up in his own lust.

"That was an adult kiss. How'd you like it?" Misato said, her expression softening somewhat, but still filled with desire.

"I-I like it a lot." Shinji said, his hand was still resting on her breast. When he noticed this he withdrew it quickly, with a blush on his face. Misato giggled.

"That's fine Shinji. We shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable around one another, alright?" Misato said. Shinji nodded. Misato went back to her seat.

"That was a good first try. You have a lot to learn, but I'll teach you. And don't worry, we will have plenty of time for practice." Misato said.

"P-practice?" He said, his voice sounded a bit hopeful and a bit anxious.

"Of course." Misato said. Things were going to have to get more intense, but she was taking this slowly. She was his teacher, so she had to have a lesson plan.

They sat there for a bit longer. Maybe ten-twenty minutes. And then they headed back.

Rei wasn't sure what was happening. Did she desire Asuka Langley-Soryu? It is true that she wanted to be in her company. Desired her companionship but...was it deeper? Rei didn't know. It was hard to process these new feelings. Why had she done what she did? Was she acting on her own feelings? Or was it influence from Asuka's? Rei supposed she had admired the female form, but she didn't think she had experienced any sexual feelings for them. Was that what this was? Sexual and romantic desires for Soryu-san?

It made breakfast and walking to school with Rei awkward. She wasn't exactly sure how to comport herself with Soryu-san now. After that...kiss.

"Hey Ayanami, your pretty quiet." Asuka said.

"I...I suppose I am." Rei said. She had been vocalizing more of her thoughts and feelings since she had gone off her pills, and since she had befriended Asuka. But now...she didn't knowhow to articulate her thoughts and feelings when they felt so scattered.

"Are you still thinking about that kiss?" Asuka said, teasingly. It almost felt like a taunt. Like, "I hope you didn't think that meant something baka." But she didn't actually say that, and reading Asuka's emotions was...too hard right then. Rei's own were tooconfused. So Rei couldn't know.

"I...don't know. I suppose I might be." Rei said.

"It's fine Rei. It was just a kiss. A little experiment between girls! That's the kind of thing girls do when their friends." Asuka said.

"I...I didn't know that." Rei said. It hadn't felt like the kind of things friends do. But then again, she had no experience with friendship really. How was she to know if this was what female friends did or not.

"You didn't huh? I thought you did, otherwise, I would have explained better. Girls do this sort of thing all the time! And even more! It's ok as long as they don't actually love each other." Asuka said, explaining it with a confident air. Again, it didn't sound exactly right to Rei, but Asuka would know better, and she didn't appear to be lying.

"I see...and if they do love each other?" Rei said. Asuka looked at Rei as if she had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Then they become lovers silly! And that's a totally different thing. Though lovers can be friends too, or start out that way." Asuka said, she was saying this all so casually but with a bit of a bold tone. Rei blinked.

"And there is nothing wrong with two females being lovers?" Rei asked.

"Of course not! That makes them lesbian, or bi, which is a bit weird, statistically speaking, but it's totally fine." Asuka said. Rei stopped in her tracks.

She was about to ask Asuka if she was one of these people, lesbian or bi, but she bite her tongue. That sounded...personal, espcially after last night. Rei didn't want to make things any more awkard.

Asuka stopped and turned, noticing that Rei had stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Asuka said.

"I...was deep in thought." Rei said. Asuka giggled.

"Ok, Wonder Girl. Cmon genius, lets get to school." Asuka said. Rei nodded, and caught up to her.

Maybe things wouldn't be as difficult as she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Rei headed to the NERV gym. She needed to keep training, and doing so would help take her mind off things. Especially her relationship with Asuka. When she arrived though, Asuka was already there. Asuka turned and faced her, a sly, confident smile on her face. She looked as if she had been in the middle of doing some stretches.

"Greetings Soryu-san." Rei said. Asuka was wearing tight exercise clothes that clung to every curve of her body. Small, tight shorts and a shirt that exposed her midriff. Rei was already beginning to feel that odd sensation again.

"No need to be so formal. We're friends now remember?" Asuka said, still smiling that same smile.

"I see." Rei said. Staring blankly at the redhead. Why was she smiling in such a way? Rei's emotions were to garbled to make any sense of it.

Rei made her way to the treadmill and started it up, a bit slow. Rei heard a sound, and looked up startled. It sounded like an odd...moaning sound. Sure enough, it was coming from Soryu-san who was stretching out her athletic frame, her shirt riding up here and there even more as she did so. Rei looked at the girl fascinated. Something about her stretching made it difficult to keep Rei's eyes off her.

Asuka's eyes looked up and noticed Rei's gaze. She grinned and Rei quickly cast her eyes downward to the floor. She focused on her exercise. That was what she had come here to do.

Rei eventually looked forward and noticed that Asuka had moved positions somewhat, so that Rei could see her backside. It wasn't an unpleasant sight and again, Rei found it difficult to keep her eyes off Asuka. Especially as she continually bent over to stretch and her shorts rode up her ass crack, exposing her beautiful cheeks.

Rei noticed with some interest that Asuka's bottom appeared to be a bit larger now then when she had first met her. For some reason, she couldn't help but think of it as a positive improvement. Something was awakening in Rei, much like it had when they first kissed. It was getting impossible to look away from the captivating sight of Asuka's rear as it moved up and down. Asuka was doing squat crunches now and the strange feeling in Rei only continued to grow.

Suddenly Asuka stood straight up and stretched her arms over her head.

"God, these shorts are annoying. I wish I could just get them out of my way." Asuka said. Rei said nothing. She began to feel a moistness grow in between her legs and her breath already seemed shallow.

"Mind if I take off my shorts? Don't worry, I have underwear on." Asuka said, turning around. That grin of hers never left her face.

"Th-that's fine." Rei said. Asuka nodded and slowly began removing her shorts, exposing the fact that she on only a tiny thong, leaving very little to the imagination.

Rei looked down, breathing hard. She couldn't take much more of this. She was well and truly wet now. But again, Rei's desires lead her to look up, as Asuka walked to grab an MP3 player that was near Asuka's stuff at another end of the room. She put the earbuds in and went back to her spot.

Then she began to shake her ass, apparently to the beat of whatever music she was listening too. Her pale cheeks jiggling and hips swaying to the music. Rei couldn't help but look, which only incresed her desire. But it was all too much. She couldn't take it.

Rei stopped the machine and fled the room. Asuka tooked out her earbuds and stood up. Her smug smile having somehow gotten even more smug.

"Perfect." She said to herself.

Misato was heading to the gym. Last night herself and Shinji had kissed a bit again. Which was nice. However, Misato couldn't help but be tempted to move it further. Her libido achead at the thought of what she and Shinji could do together. Rei, to her surprise, bolted past her, almost knocking her over with barely a muttered, "Sorry." as she did so. Rei had been acting pretty strange lately. Though that wasn't entirely unexpected, given the circumstances. Misato opened the door to be confronted with a teenage girls round, heart-shaped butt sticking up in the air as she bent down to pick up a pair of gym shorts. Not really helping with her overactive libido problem.

"Cute thong." Misato said. What she wanted to say was, "nice ass." But that might be a little much. The girl jumped.

"Captain Katsuragi! I-I'm-this-it isn't-" Asuka stuttered. It didn't take long for Misato to put two and two together.

"So you and Ayanami huh?" Misato said with a bit of a smile.

"I-I...well, you see-" Asuka began stuttering again. It was cute. Not quite as cute as on Shinji but not half bad.

"It's fine Asuka. We all experiment. Especially under stressful situations like this. And if it turns out to be more then an experiment that's fine too. You two would make a cute couple." Misato said, and she meant every word. Asuka looked grateful.

"Th-thanks." Asuka said. Misato moved in close and put one hand on her shoulder.

"But please, never use NERV property as a hook up spot or whatever again ok? Otherwise I'm going to have to come down hard, and that cute little ass of yours will be so red that Ayanami-san won't be able to tell when she's taken off your plugsuit. Got it?" Misato said, still with a friendly tone of voice that honestly made the threat more scary.

"G-got it." Asuka said.


	13. Chapter 13

Ritsuko looked over the test results. She sighed. This wasn't good. Rei and Asuka's Synch rates had been steadily rising recently.

However, just recently Rei's had suddenly plunged. There was also the matter of Rei's little rebellion. Her bugs had all been destroyed and Ritsuko strongly believed that Rei had went off her meds. Commander Ikari had told Ritsuko it was no matter. However, he had said this as everyone's ratios and performance had been rising. Now Rei's had utterly plummeted.

It was enough to drive one to drink.

Speaking of which, Captain Drunk herself had entered the room with a big grin on her face. Which was...fairly rare.

"You're in a cheery mood." Ritsuko commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's been a while since an Angel attack, and you're about to report a continued increase in the Synch rates of our pilots." Misato said.

"Not quite. Asuka and Shinji have continued to advance. Rei on the other hand..."Ritsuko said. Misato frowned.

"No improvements?" Misato said.

"A drop. Quite a drastic one, in fact." Ritsuko said.

"No...that's impossible." Misato said.

"Here, take a look for yourself." Ritsuko said. Misato grabbed the print out results herself. As her eyes darted down the page, her face dropped further.

"This isn't...good at all." Misato said.

"No it isn't. We may have considerable issues in the field if this persists." Ritsuko said.

"Look...before you say anything to her. Let me talk to her first. Ok?" Misato said.

"...Fine. Just make sure you deal with Ayanami carefully. Don't say anything that might cause her ratio to plummet further." Ritsuko said.

"Of course not." Misato said, crumpling up the paper and putting it into her jacket pocket. She'd have to talk to the girls as soon as possible.

Rei was in a state of immense confusion. Her mind, once still and devoted to Commander Ikari and NERV, was now a churning mass of anxieties. She supposed this is what it felt like to be human.

The past couple of days Asuka had been committed to teasing her. Bending over whenever possible. Embracing her unexpectedly. Sidling up close. Adopting a teasing, flirtatious demeanor whenever she could get away with it. It filled Rei with a constant agitation. So she began pulling back, trying to avoid Asuka as much as she could.

But she couldn't stave off Asuka forever.

"Hey Ayanami-san, can I come over tonight?" Asuka said as class was dismissed.

"...No. I'm sorry but I do want to attend to my studies." Rei said. Trying to focus on school was one of the few things that could keep her feeling somewhat calm, normal, safe recently.

Asuka frowned. Then pouted.

"Ah cmon Ayanami-san. Your way too smart to actually struggle with this stuff. Let's have some fun? Remember how much fun we've been having." Asuka said, she was leaning in close, her hands behind her back, making sure to emphasize her breasts as much as possible. Rei's eyes were drawn to those perky breasts. A strange desire to touch them, to work the nipples with her hands until they grew to hard points.

Rei averterd her gaze and focused for a second on her breathing. She needed to keep her composure.

"Soryu-san I really think I should focus on my studies. We will hang out another day." Rei said, in a distant voice. Asuka frowned again, and considered things. Had she been coming on too strong? She was sure it was only a matter of time before Rei broke but if she was confusing her then that might complicate things. Maybe she should try a different approach.

"...Ok then, I'll help you." Asuka said.

"Huh?" Rei had been taken off guard.

"I'll help you. With your studying. Two brilliant minds are better then one, after all!" Asuka said. Rei considered this. There was really no reason for her to decline. And she did want Asuka's presence. Surely this would be alright. She could handle this much.

"...Ok." Rei said.

Shinji once again arrived home to Misato in only a pair of panties and a tank top. Shinji closed his eyes and took a breath. Trying not to picture the sight in front of his eyes, Misato's big butt barely covered by a comparatively small pair of panties. In fact her cheeks had been mostly exposed, jiggling a bit as she rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Oh hey Shinji. Welcome home. Need anything?" Misato said.

"N-no. That's ok." Shinji said.

"Ok. Suit yourself." Misato said. She made her way back to the living room, with a collection of beer cans and bottles in her arms. Shinji couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips and the slight jiggle of her cheeks as she moved to the couch. She put her collection on the table, bending over a bit to do so. Her panties were giving her a bit of a wedgie, and Shinji could only stare in lustful fascination. He remembered how it felt to touch that ass and he longed to reach out and grab it.

Misato stood up a bit, then she adjusted her panties a bit, unwedging them and snapping them back into place. Then she looked back at Shinji and smiled.

"So, your an ass man huh?" Misato said with a smirk.

"N-no! I-I uh I-mean." Shinji said. He had no idea what to say in this situation, and he was a bit terrified.

"It's fine. I understand completely. There's nothing like a nice ass." Misato said, coming closer and grabbing Shinji's bottom hard, eliciting a small yelp from the boy.

"And I do have an exceptionally nice ass. Though your's is pretty good too." Misato said, looking down on him lust growing in her eyes. He was hers, Misato thought, completely and utterly. She could play with him and tease him how she wanted. And she wanted to. She wanted to savor this.

"Y-yeah. Y-you do..." Shinji said, getting it out through great effort. Misato giggled a bit.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. For whatever reason, not every guy appreciates an ass this big you know?" Misato said, slapping her butt and causing a bit of jiggle.

"Th-that's stupid. I-it's perfect." Shinji said in barely over a whisper. Misato began kissing him. On the cheek. On the neck. On the lips. On the neck. Little pecks here and there. Shinji moaned a bit, and that made Misato wet. God, she wanted to take him. But she needed to wait. Start out slow.

"You want to...see me dance a bit?" Misato asked. Shinji nodded enthusiastically. Misato dragged him to the couch. She then proceeded to shake her ass in front of Shinji's face. Shinji grabbed his knees as he grew harder and harder. He didn't want to do anything disrespectful. Didn't want to creep Misato out. Even though he was desperate to touch himself. Misato twerked, her massive ass jiggling like Shinji had never seen before. She thrust it in his face and Shinji grimaced, trying to keep himself under control.

"Touch it." Misato said.

He touched it briefly, which sent a thrill to his cock. He withdrew quickly.

"Grab it." Misato practically growled. He did. It felt soft and wonderful. He grabbed it gently and kept hold of it for a bit longer but he had to withdraw.

He...he had nearly came.

"Spank it." Misato said. Shinji had to comply. He had to listen to her and do what she said. That was his duty. He spanked her several times. First softly. But a bit rougher after a few smacks. Misato made moaning sounds and Shinji had to concentrate so hard to keep himself under control. Watching those beautiful bouncing cheeks was hard enough on it's own without touching them.

Then Misato dropped her bottom unto his groin and began gyrating, it only took a few moments of this lap dance before Shinji came. He yelped a bit as he did so, unable to contain himself. Misato got up and gave him a satisfied look.

"That felt nice didn't it?" Misato said.

"Y-yeah. Y-you were b-beautiful." Shinji said. The words just spilling out.

"You should take a shower and change alright? Then we can watch tv after." Misato said. Shinji nodded, got up and did so.

As soon as she did Misato began touching herself. It wasn't long before she came. Misato finally felt utterly in control. Shinji was hers. And becoming more hers every day.

Tomorrow she would talk to Asuka and Rei. For tonight, she would spend time with her Shinji.


	14. Chapter 14

Rei had made a terrible mistake. 

Asuka was right, they were both way too smart to be seriously challenged by their school's curriculum. And within a half an hour, Rei and Asuka were both completely finished. They decided (Read: Asuka decided) to watch tv and sat silently for about 15 minutes as they did so. Rei was wondering if she could justify working ahead when Asuka broke the silence.

"So...want to make out?" Asuka said, out of freaking nowhere

Rei spat out the soft drink she was drinking. She had been very near to chocking. Asuka's jokes would be the death of her one day.

 

"Rei are you alright?" Asuka said.

 

"Y-yes. I am fine." Rei said catching her breath.

 

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion, but if your that freaked out about it..." Asuka said.

 

"So you were serious?" Rei asked, having mostly composed herself.

 

"Yeah, why not? I'm feeling a bit bored and it could help pass the time." Asuka said. She was so casual about it. Which only made Rei's anxiety spike. Asuka was looking her in the eyes.

 

"But if you are uncomfortable with it, it's really fine." Asuka said, she seemed absolutely genuine. 

 

"I...I'm not...uncomfortable with it." Rei said, after a long moment. Asuka smiled. That damn smug look she always got that filled Rei with annoyance and perhaps other feelings. She wanted to wipe that look off her face. 

 

Instead, Rei meekly accepted her lips. Once again it started as a peck. Then a series of small kisses. Then it slowly deepened. Again Rei felt a barrage of emotions rush through her. It was all quite overwhelming. But she continued as there was a need inside her. One that only grew the more she kissed. Asuka pulled back and for a moment felt angry that she was suddenly deprived of these sensations. 

 

"You were touching my boobs." Asuka said. Rei looked down in shame. 

 

"...I'm sorry. I didn't-" Rei was so caught up she had hardly realized what she was doing. Only knew it felt good. 

 

"No. It's alright. I liked it." Asuka said. And then she pulled off her top, revealing the red bra she had underneath cupping her small, perky breasts. Rei couldn't help but stare at them.

 

"You like boobs huh? I never would have guessed, considering how much you've been staring at my ass." Asuka said teasingly. Rei blushed.

 

"...Yes. I like all of your feminine features. Is that...wrong?" Rei said. 

 

"Of course not! Girls are allowed to like looking at other girls. I've explained this to you before. Remember?" Asuka said.

 

"Yes. About lesbians and bisexuals. Does that mean...I might be fall into one of those categories?" Rei said. Asuka shrugged.

 

"Sure. Wouldn't matter to me a bit either way. And if anybody bullied you about it, I'd kick their ass." Asuka said. 

 

"Even...if I had desires for you." Rei said. 

 

"Ayanami-san...that wouldn't change anything." Asuka said and once again their lips meet. Rei strongly believed that her having desires for Asuka would change everything. But she accepted those lips and the sensation of her naked skin as the two embraced.

 

"Cmon Rei, I took my shirt off for this. Touch them." Asuka said, pulling back. Rei gingerly began to stroke and fondle them. It felt satisfying. Right to do so. She teased Asuka's nipples through the fabric, drawing a faint moan from the redhead. 

 

"There...keep going. Y-your...surprisingly good at this." Asuka said. Rei nodded faintly. But she didn't quite know where to go from here. She had a continually growing desire that she could not slake, and the source of it was right in front of her, but she couldn't seem to figure out what she could do to relieve it. And if Asuka would be ok with her relieving it. 

 

"Ah. I see. Stupid bra is in the way. Mein Gott, I'll get the damn thing off." Asuka said and expertly she removed the obstruction, freeing her pale breasts. Again Rei stared in fascination at them. 

 

"Don't just look at them. Suck them." Asuka said. 

 

Then suddenly reality came crashing down to Rei. What was she doing? This was all wrong, wasn't it? She was behaving like a human when she was far from it. She was strange, different. And she would hurt Asuka. It was inevitable. Especially since she didn't know what her own feelings were. Where Rei's feelings began and Asuka's ended. 

 

Rei got up and shook her head.

 

"I'm sorry. I can't?" She said and then ran to her room.

 

Asuka laid back and looked at the ceiling. Too far too fast. That's what she got for being a horny teenager.

"Sheisse." Asuka said to no one but herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Misato approached Rei the next day, after she get out of her normal testing.

"Rei, your synch rates have plummeted. They're in the toilet. If an angel attacks soon, and an angel attack is due, we would have better luck sending a few tank divisions after it. What's going on?" Misato said.

"My...synch rates are that low huh." Rei said, her head dropped, but she had a grim half smile on her lips.

"Yeah. That's probably from emotional distress. Is something going on...maybe with Soryu-san?" Misato said. Rei's head jolted up.

"Soryu-san? What makes you bring her up." Rei said, conflicted emotions bubbling up despite her attempt at stoicism.

"I'm not blind Ayanami. I know you two have gotten...close. Has anything happened between you two. Some sort of emotional discord?" Misato asked.

"N-no. Nothing like that. Soryu-san has been nothing but kind to me." Rei said.

"I didn't ask whether she had been kind to you." Misato said. Rei was quiet for a while. Misato made herself comfortable in the small medical annex they were in.

"Y-your right Captain Katsuragi-san. Something...has been going on. But it hasn't been her fault. It's my own...emotions." Rei said.

"What's that. You can talk to me about anything. I'm your captain so I'm working towards your health and wellbeing as my subordinate. Nothing you say will leave this room. And I'll do my best to help you in whatever way I can." Misato said, her voice gentle.

"I...I've been feeling an attraction to the same sex lately." Rei said. Misato expected this or something like this, but she still had to withhold some tension. After all, the fact she often ended up in other women's beds and felt that same attraction was something she'd kept to herself and tried not to think about for the most part. She considered herself straight, even though, if she looked at it objectively, she was hardly heterosexual.

"I see." Misato said.

"For a while, I didn't feel much of any attraction. I did notice a certain...affinity for beautiful woman. But nothing quite like what I've been experiencing lately. This heat. This growing obsession. I find myself staring at girls at school. When I go anywhere, I see beautiful women and I can't help but stare at their breasts and rears and legs. Even at this facility. Ritsuko...even you Captain. I can't get your bodies out of my head." Rei said. She tried to keep her voice steady, but there was a note of desperation. Misato could feel the need in her voice. It was...making her wet.

"Y-your attracted to me...huh?" Misato said, she had to keep her hand from her groin. She really wanted to pleasure herself. Misao shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes...your big fat bottom...it's a bit of an obsession of mine." Rei said, not meeting Misato's eyes.

"That's...flattering." Misato said, not trusting herself to say much else.

"And Asuka. Sh-she's the one I think about most of all. She's driving me mad. I-I want to do things with her. But I know it's wrong. I'll hurt her. Because I don't know where my feelings end and hers begin. And I shouldn't want the things I want. I-I'm just a doll." Rei said, she was trembling a bit, and looked on the verge of tears.

"Ayanami-san...there is nothing wrong with what you want. Your not a doll. And you won't hurt her." Misato said.

"...You don't know everything about me. Ritsuko-san...Commander Ikari-sama-" Rei said.

"Screw what they say. You're your own woman and you should take what you want. The only shot at being happy is by pursuing your feelings." Misato said.

"I...I'll consider it, Captain." Rei said.

"Good now get out of here." Misato said. And Rei walked off. Misato couldn't help but steal a glance at how snug the plug suit was on Rei's cute little butt...

Misato sighed. One relationship with an angsty teen at a time. First things first, she would have to talk to Asuka, to make sure that redhead had her head on straight about all this. A Captain's work was never done.

 

Misato went down to the lockers to talk to Asuka. Judging by the usual routine she should be getting dressed in her plug suit so that she could spend some time training in her Eva. And when she arrived, Asuka was indeed stepping into her plug suit. Misato couldn't help but enjoy the eyeful she caught.

"Hey, Captain. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Asuka said, pulling her plug suit so it snapped into place. Asuka's backside jiggled a bit when she did so. A fact that didn't help the state of Misato's already drenched underwear. It was nice, and it certainly hasn't always been so tantalizingly plump. She must have been eating better since coming to Japan.

"Uh. Well. I was looking for you. To talk about your relationship with Rei Ayanami." Misato said. Asuka blushed faintly. it was cute, Misato thought.

"Wha-what about it? You said it was ok." Asuka said.

"And it is. Thing is, Rei's been struggling with it. She doesn't know what your feelings and she's worried about hurting you. So you've got to be more upfront about things." Misato said.

"I've...thought I've been pretty clear." Asuka said in a pout.

"She's a bit...sheltered. Treat her like she's a boy. They have no grasp of subtlety." Misato said. Sheltered wasn't the right word, but it was the kindest. Stunted was more accurate but she didn't want to say that to Asuka.

"I guess I could be...a bit more clear. I've uh...been saying that this was normal for friends while hinting at other things." Asuka said. Misato shook her head.

"Yeah, that's not going to be good enough. Like I said. She's pretty confused. Just take your bra off and tell her to take you, or something." Misato said.

Silence.

"Did...you already...?" Misato said.

"Kind of. But it was a..."friendly" sort of thing." Asuka said sheepishly.

"Jesus H Christ. Well, you're going to have to talk then. Clearly. Though I know that isn't your strongest suit." Misato said.

"Well...I'll give it a shot." Asuka said.

"Good, now go for it. Captain's orders." Misato said, giving Asuka a firm slap on the bottom as she walked away. Her ass jiggled satisfyingly. Asuka gave her that sly smile over her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want a piece Captain?" Asuka said.

"What do you mean by that?" Misato said.

"You sure seem to enjoy my ass Captain. Slapping it, looking at it..." Asuka said.

"Don't flatter yourself Soryu." Misato said.

"Sure. Sure. Just save some of those lustful gazes for the idiot." Asuka said dismissively as she left the locker room.

Misato sighed again. She was going to need some booze, a new pair of underwear and a half an hour of "alone time."


	16. Chapter 16

During training, Shinji noticed that there was a strange tension between Rei and Asuka. Rei was skittish around Asuka and Asuka was trying to be kind but also seeming to be leaving her alone. Something was happening between them, but Shinji didn't want to butt in. Especially if it would somehow risk his relationship with Misato. So he did what he was asked and then he came home.

 

Misato was in the kitchen again, but this time she was making something. Chopping up ingredients.

 

"M-Misato?" Shinji said. Misato jumped and cut herself with the knife.

 

"God damn it!" She swore. Shinji rushed towards her.

 

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Shinji said.

 

"Y-yeah. It's just a small cut." Misato said, she had cut her left pointer finger, just the tip. It was spilling forth crimson, that Shinji for some reason felt momentarily entranced by.

 

"I-I'll take care of it. Do you have any band-aids?" Shinji asked.

 

"Yeah...in the cupboard over there." Misato said, pointing it out. Shinji went for it. Misato staring at his backside as he did so. What she would give to grab hold of it. Spank it. And...other things. She licked her lips at the kinky thoughts flooding in. She could make the boy her bitch. All it would take-

 

"Here Misato. Hold out your finger." Shinji said. She did so, shaking off her lustful thoughts. Shinji had found the disinfectant as well, and sprayed it in her wound. Eliciting a sharp inhale from his purple-haired guardian. Then he put a band-aid on her. 

 

"There you go. It's all better." Shinji said, and gave her a smile. He was so nice. Her good boy. 

 

"You're...really good to me, Shinji." Misato said. Something about her voice sounded strange.

 

"Th-thanks. I try. But...are you...ok?" Shinji asked. 

 

And then she broke down. 

 

"I...I was trying to make you dinner and I...I just had to fuck this up too." Misato said.

 

"N-no. It's not fucked up. I was the one who startled you. It was my bad." Shinji said. 

 

"S-sorry, for being such a mess. I couldn't even bandage myself up." Misato said.

 

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you could have done it. It was my pleasure too." Shinji said. Misato had embraced him.

 

"Shinji." Misato said. Her voice changing tone. Shinji felt a shiver of anticipation.

 

"Huh?" He asked.

 

"Shinji." She said, her voice getting lower, turning more suggestive.

 

"Y-yes." Shinji asked. He wanted where she was going. So, so desperately. He just didn't know how to ask for it. Didn't know how to react to it when she went this way.

 

But it was ok. Misato was here to guide him. And that was thrilling in it's own way.

 

"I've...been thinking of...bad things about you. Things I...shouldn't be thinking." Misato said. Her tone of voice was making him hard.

 

"...Wh-what k-kind o-of...." Shinji started but he couldn't complete it. Too nervous, excited and self-conscious to consider.

 

"Making you my little bitch. Would...you like that?" Misato said, stroking his hair.

 

"I...I-would." He said with great effort. 

 

"Good. I'm so glad. It's like I said in the beginning. I get to tell you how things advance. Sexually." Misato said.

 

"Y-yeah...I-I..." Shinji said but before he knew it she was kissing him. She had been teaching him how to kiss, but he still hadn't fully gotten used to it. Misato though, seemed like she was satisfied enough by his progress. Misato's hands strayed to his rear and grabbed tightly. She was always so firmly in control, which Shinji was relishing in. He felt...so safe with her.

 

She broke off the kiss and gave him a look that sent the right tingles down his spine.

 

"Let's take this to the couch." She said and guided him there. The kissing increased once there and Shinji was lost in a haze of sensations as Misato's hands traveled up and down his body.

 

"We...shouldn't....take this...any...further. But you're absolutely irresistible." Misato said as she kissed him all over his face and neck.

 

"Th-thank y-you." Shinji said. Mostly because he didn't know what else to say. She withdrew and did nothing more with him. But that night every movement and word out of her mouth were filled with such sexual energy, Shinji had no choice but to masturbate furiously when he got in bed.

Misato meanwhile was planning all sorts of things to do with her boy. Things she wouldn't be able to resist for much longer.

 

Rei was heading home, her head down. She didn't want to talk to anyone or look at anyone. She couldn't believe she had confessed her desires to Captain Katsuragi. These emotions would be the death of her.

 

"Ayanami-san? We should probably talk." Asuka said, gently. Not even a trace of teasing. Rei couldn't look at her, so she stared at her shoes instead.

 

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can tonight. I-" Rei said.

 

"Don't make up some idiotic excuse about studying. I know I've...hurt you. Confused you. I just want to talk to make everything clear, alright?" Asuka said. Rei looked into her face. Her beautiful face, showing her only a sad smile and a genuine look in her eyes.

 

"I see. I suppose we should talk." Rei said. And they walked to Rei's place together.


	17. Chapter 17

When Rei and Asuka got to Rei's place, they sat around in an awkward silence for a bit. Asuka hesitated in opening up. This was a big step. What if it went wrong?

"You...wanted to talk?" Rei said.

"Y-yeah." Asuka said.

"Well...what is it you wanted to say." Rei asked.

"...I...well...I just wanted to say...that I think of you as more then just a friend. I-I like women Ayanami-san. In a romantic and sexual way...and I want to be with you like that." Asuka said. It took a lot for her to force this out. But she was confident that it was for the best.

"...I see." Rei said.

"Don't...don't you have anything to say about that?" Asuka said. Trying to meet the other girl's eyes.

"Not particularly." Rei said.

"Well...why not? Don't you...feel the same?" Asuka said.

"No." Rei said.

"But...you've been staring at me. Been doing sexy stuff with me! I know you feel the same." Asuka said.

"I don't. I was merely confused because I've never had a friendship before. And was confusing my emotions with yours. I want to be your friend nothing more." Rei said.

"That's...that's...that's bullshit." Asuka said, she felt hurt. She was sure that Rei was longing for her just as much as she longed for Rei. Was she just fooling herself? Had she been misleading Rei?

"I'm sorry. But I think you should probably leave for now. We can hang out some other time. But please...respect my boundaries and don't try anything sexual with me again." Rei said. Asuka got up.

"F-fine." Asuka said and she left.

A couple days later, Misato was kissing Shinji again. Straddling him on the couch and feeling him grow hard. It was typical. But Misato wanted to take things further today.

"Shinji. Take off your pants." Misato whispered in his ears.

"W-why?" Shinji said.

"I want to see your cock." Misato said.

"...O-ok." Shinji said. Though he felt a little insecure. He had seen Kaji's one day in the showers and his cock dwarfed his. Even catching glimpse's of guys his own age, showed that he was pretty small. But he did what she asked and took off his pants.

"Underwear too. Don't get shy on me now." Misato said.

"Y...yes." Shinji said and slipped off his underwear.

"3 inches huh?" Misato said, licking her lips.

"Don't worry, about size Shinji, that's perfect for a sub." Misato said. Shinji nodded, as Misato began to play with his cock.

"Oh...oh god." Shinji said as his arousal increased.

"Shinji-kun, you trust me right?" SHe said.

"Uh-uh-huh." Shinji said.

"Good." Misato said and he felt her fingers wind around his ass and begin playing wih his hole. He gasped.

"Sh. Sh. Relax baby. This will feel good. I promise." Misato said as she continued to stroke his cock.

"Now then babe, stroke my nipples alright. Here." Misato said taking one hand from Shinji's bottom and using it to place on of his hands on her breast.

"There. Just like that. A bit harder babe." Misato said, rejoicing in the sensation.

Then Misato put two fingers in Shinji's ass.

Shinji let out another loud gasp and moaned as her fingers approached his prostate. He felt an incredibly strange yet pleasurable sensation as she fingered his ass.

"There you go. You love Momma's fingers in your ass don't you?" Misato said. Shinji wasn't entirely sure what to think, but he nodded anyway. She continued to stroke and play with his cock as she fingered him and took in all the lovely sights and sounds of the boy as he enjoyed her ministrations. Shinji however gradually was forgetting all about her breast and was falling too much in absorbing his own pleaser.

"Shinji, please keep stroking my breast ok?" Misato said. Shinji nodded and continued again, even more strongly, too in pleasure to find himself being insecure.

"Good. That's so...so good Shinji. It's perfect." Misato said and picked up the pace of her stroking and fingering, as he had with his stroking.

However, this was all too much and Shinji ended up exploding. Sending his seed all over the torso of Misato. Misato sighed and withdrew her fingers from her ward.

"...Shinji I didn't say you could cum." Misato said.

"I-I'm sorry! I just...it was too much. I was overwhelmed." He said, sounding apologetic.

"It's fine. Really it was my fault. I got too into it and didn't recognize your weaknesses in stamina. There's a lot more training I need to give you." Misato said. Shinji nodded, looking embarrassed. Misato leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Still, that was fun. You're a cutie." Misato said. Shinji gave a smile, still blushing.

Misato had to finish herself off again that night. But she was confident that situation wouldn't last for much longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Asuka's synch rate had plummeted. Ritsuko sighed. If things got any worse, she was going to have to take up day drinking like her purple-haired colleague. Speaking of which...

 

"Katsuragi, you need to get your pilots shit together." Ritsuko said, slamming the paper on Misato's desk.

 

"Good morning to you too Ritsu." Misato snarked.

 

"Asuka's synch rates have fallen and we are due an angel." Ritsuko said. 

 

"...Shinji's has continued to raise though. See. It's stabilized just recently at a high level. Teenagers are...volatile creatures. We'll work through it." Misato said.

 

"Good. I suggest you work whatever magic you worked on Shinji with the other two. Otherwise, it'll be all our asses on the line." Ritsuko said and walked off. Misato was suddenly struck with the idea of that. Of embracing Asuka, kissing her, perhaps more. Misato felt her hands stray to her groin...

 

She shook her head. No. That's just an idle fantasy, which she shouldn't be thinking about in the first place. Fucking one of her wards should be more than enough.

 

Yet the image of Asuka's body kept flitting into her mind. 

 

Shinji was home early, and as soon as Misato walked in, he found himself pushed up against the wall, being violently kissed by the purple haired woman.

 

"Ah! God...that feels so good b-but..." Shinji said, moaning as she greedily placed kisses on his neck. 

 

"Your wonderful...you know that?" Misato said.

 

"I-I don't-" Shinji said.

 

"You are. You should know that." Misato said as she continued kissing him furiously. Occasionally she would use her teeth, biting him a bit. A sensation which Shinji was surprised to learn, aroused him.

 

"I..I..thank you. I..." Shinji was on the verge of tears. He felt so good. So relieved. Then he felt the familiar sensation of Misato sticking her tongue in his mouth as she kissed him. She was so good. Shinji felt weak at the knees. Consumed with only Misato.

 

"You've been a good boy, Shinji. So good. So you're going to get a reward tonight." Misato said.

 

"A...a reward?" Shinji said. The thought filled him with both confusion and euphoria.

 

"You get to eat me out." Misato said, pulling off her skirt. 

 

"E-eat...but I don't know how to do that!" Shinji said. The thought thrilled him and terrified him. What if he screwed up? What if Misato didn't want him anymore? He felt nearly on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

Misato put a hand on his shoulder and used the other to lift his face up. She was smiling, and looked confident.

 

"It'll be fine. I'll spread my legs out and you just have to go down there and lick. It's just like in those videos we watched together. You remember where the clit is, right." Misato said. Shinji blushed, gulped and nodded.

 

"Good. Then there's nothing to worry about it. You just need to stimulate it with your tongue. You'll do fine." Misato said. She let go of him and took off her panties. Then she went on the couch and spread her legs. Shinji could see everything and he was in awe. Misato's vagina was perfect. He nearly fell to his knees, which was pretty perfect, as he needed to be down there anyway. Then he gradually approached her. He was hesitant, almost reverent.

 

"Come on Shinji. Dinner is served." Misato said, and he could nearly hear the smirk in her voice. God, she was sexy. A goddess. He didn't deserve any of this. And yet she still treated him so well. Shinji composed himself, he really didn't want to cry, and then he began.

 

He was gentle. At first too gentle and it was like a tease, but on Misato's commands, he found the perfect rhythm. She felt alive. Most guys she was with had refused to do this, so it had been a little while, and god was it amazing. She stroked her breasts as Shinji worked her clit and fairly soon, she was in ecstasy.

 

"Oh..oh God. Don't stop. Keep going." Misato said. The boy had an infuriating tendency to slow down or stop whenever she got a bit loud. And now she was so close.

 

"Oh fuck! Shinji!" Misato cried as she came. Shinji stopped and withdrew.

 

"A-are you ok?" Shinji said. He sounded worried.

 

"P-perfect Shinji. You did...just great." Misato said, giving him a kiss before laying back. Tasting herself on him gave her a thrill, and for a moment she thought of Asuka. How she would taste.

 

"Th-thanks. I-I really enjoyed it." Shinji said, blushing and looking at the floor. That was hot, Misato thought. That he would be so happy going down on her. That he would be so cute and bashful about showing his enjoyment.

 

"Good. Because you'll be doing that a lot more often now on, cutie." Misato said. 

 

"O-ok. I w-will be looking forward to that, M-Misato." Shinji said. 

 

"Good." Misato said with a smirk. So many ways to tease him now. To play with him. She was going to have to pick up the pace. 

 

Asuka had been home the entire time. She had heard it all. Every moan and groan from Misato. Every word. She played with herself the entire time, thinking about Misato's big ass, her amazing breasts, the look she might have had on her face, the idea of going down on her. 

 

Asuka came shortly after Misato did. But she felt...empty. Right now she should be with Rei. Should be going down on her. Instead, she was thinking about Misato.

 

Misato...she might be an easier target then Rei, Asuka thought. She didn't love her. Not like Rei. But maybe in time. And it would be so fun. And it might make Rei jealous, if she was to find out.

 

Asuka didn't sleep that night. She was too busy thinking about how to seduce Misato, and what amazing things they could do together when she did.


	19. Chapter 19

"You want me to what?" Shinji said. He was quite clearly taken aback. Misato could sympathize. It probably did sound strange to him. She took a sip of coffee, and let him stew for a minute.

 

"I want you to come shopping with me." Misato said.

 

"B-but you said... I'd be getting..." Shinji said.

 

"Women's clothing? Yeah, I think it'd suit you. Don't worry. You'll have input, and I'll make sure you wear something pretty." Misato said. 

 

"B-but...I don't...want too." Shinji said, his eyes pointing to the ground.

 

"Really? Are you sure you don't?" Misato said.

 

"I-I'm a boy." Shinji said. 

 

"Not a very masculine one though, are you?" Misato said, her eyes boring a hole into Shinji. 

 

"Shinji. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to continue taking our relationship to the next level. In order to do that, you have to be completely honest with me with what you like. Just like I have to be honest with you about what I like. And I like when you act submissive. I like when you act a bit feminine. I like the idea of you wearing women's clothing." Misato said. Several moments passed in silence.

 

"What do you like?" Misato asked. Another pause.

 

"I like...when you tell me what to do." Shinji said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

"...And?" Misato said.

 

"I...I like when you take control. Act all dominant. Show how much stronger you are. Or when you tease me. E-even...when you act a bit like my mother." Shinji said.

 

"...And?" Misato said.

 

"....I like the idea of wearing women's clothes. Especially for you." He said, this time his voice was a whisper.

 

 

Misato gave him a pat on the head.

 

"Good Shinji. That was good. I want you to know that you can always tell me what you like, and what you don't." Misato said. 

 

"...I love making you happy Misato."He said. He was red as a tomato. But he was pushing through. God that was hot, Misato thought. 

 

"You do it well Shinji." Misato whispered.

 

"This shopping trip...it's going to make me really happy." She said, leaning close to Shinji's ears. She loved the way he would react to her getting in his personal space. The closer she got, the more excited he became. 

 

 

"Is...it ok for us to be holding hands like this." Shinji said, his soft and gentle voice reflecting his anxiety.

 

"Of course it is. People will assume I'm your mother or your older sister. And in a way, I suppose I am." Misato said. 

 

"Th-that's true." Shinji said, his anxious voice tilting a bit towards arousal. She had him completely. They walked hand in hand through the department store. Misato's eyes straying over the various shops. She needed to pick out outfits that were perfect for him. Really doll him up. Make him the pretty girl she knew he could be. 

 

 

"W-what if someone sees?" Shinji said in a terrified whisper. 

 

"What does that matter?" Misato said.

 

"I-It's embarrising." Shinji said.

 

"Embarrassing? It's embarrassing to please your girlfriend? It's embarrassing to like women's clothing?" Misato said.

 

"...N-no." Shinji said. 

 

"Shinji, if anyone sees and has any problems. You tell me, and I'll take care of everything." Misato said. Shinji nodded. 

 

"Good. Now try on these. I want to see how you look in them." Misato said, handing him a stack of casual dresses. Shinji nodded. 

 

The afternoon unfolded like that. Shinji occasionally got looks as he kept walking into shops to buy women's clothing in the company of an older woman. But it all went fine. If people suspected he was a crossdresser, nobody said anything. He was beginning to get more comfortable with this. Bit by bit, slowly as they made their way from shop to shop. 

 

Until...

 

"Shinji?" A familiar voice rang out as he was looking for a skirt of a comfortable length. Shinji turned around, terrified. 

 

It was Asuka, looking quite shocked. 

 

He backed away from the skirts, his face turning red as his heart pounded. The whole world seemed to stop. Seconds seemed like centuries.

 

"What are you doing here?" Asuka said.

 

"I...I...w-well...um." Shinji said. His mind had gone blank. What could he possibly say?

 

"Were you looking at skirts?" Asuka said, her eyes narrowing a bit as he looked from Shinji to the articles of clothing in question. Shinji desperately wished Misato hadn't left him alone. Where in god's name was she?

 

 

"I-Uh...no. I-I mean..." Shinji said, his eyes flitting back and forth. Looking for Misato. Or an escape route. But Asuka was narrowing on him, both physically and psychologically, like a wolf about to devour a particularly docile sheep. 

 

"It looks to me like that's exactly what you were doing. Your intending on wearing a skirt aren't you?" Asuka said.

 

"N-no." Shinji said, as Asuka kept moving towards him. Stalking him. he began to back away.

 

"I think you were. Lose a bet? Or is that what Misato likes in bed?" Asuka said with a broad, predatory smirk.

 

"Y-you don't know what y-your talking about." Shinji said. His words were tough but his eyes were shut.

 

"I think I do. It's either that or it's your own personal fetish. Though I wouldn't rule out both. You're a little sissy boy. And Misato is into that, isn't she?" Asuka said, she had now cornered him against the wall. 

 

"I...I..." Shinji said. 

 

"Hey, what's going on here?" Misato said, her voice nonchalant, but with a dangerous edge to it. She was holding a bag in each hand.

 

"Just talking to my fellow pilot and classmate is all." Asuka said, turning towards Misato and flipping her hair a bit. 

 

"Hope it wasn't anything inappropriate. My job is to make sure you two get along well." Misato said. 

 

"Don't worry. The two of us get along fine. Right, Shinji?" Asuka said, her smile looking more friendly now.

 

"Y-yeah." Shinji said. 

 

"I'm going to meet up with Hikari. You two have fun with the rest of your day." Asuka said, and she practically skipped out.

 

Misato approached her ward and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You alright?" Misato said.

 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said. 

 

"Let's pay for the rest of this and get out of here." Misato said, her voice gentle.

 

"O-ok." Shinji said.


	20. Chapter 20

"So...this Shinji kid is into wearing skirts. What's the big deal?" Hikari said. She had listened to Asuka's story with a detached interest.

 

"The big deal? The big deal is that Misato is into him wearing skirts. You know what that means?" Asuka said.

 

"No. I don't." Hikari said. 

 

"She's into girls, stupid!" Asuka said.

 

"First off, that doesn't mean that at all. Plenty of girls have a kink for feminizing boys. Secondly, weren't you already pretty sure she was into girls?" Hikari said.

 

"W-well yeah but...this proves it for sure." Asuka said.

 

"Ok, let's say she is. That doesn't mean she is into you specifically." Hikari said.

 

"Sure it does. You haven't seen the way she's looked at me." Asuka said.

 

"Could just be wishful thinking." Hikari said. Asuka gave her a glare and a pout.

 

"Look, I'm sorry to say this but I just don't want you risking everything based off of some hunch. You had a thing for that Rei girl and that didn't turn out well for you. I just want you to protect yourself." Hikari said.

 

"Th-this is different." Asuka said.

 

"Really? Because I see you going after someone who already has a lover. A male lover. No amount of crossdressing or potentially meaningless looks are going to change that." Hikari said.

 

"I've gotta go. Thanks for having lunch with me." Asuka said standing up, from the table.

 

"Asuka, I-" Hikari said. 

 

"It's fine. We'll talk later ok." Asuka said, and ran off. Hikari looked after her and sighed. 

 

"That idiot's gonna get someone hurt again." Hikari muttered to herself.

 

 

"D-do I look good." Shinji said. Misato and him had been in the bathroom, for quite some time. Dressing and undressing him in various looks, until she settled on a purple flower print dress that clung nicely to his frame. She then proceeded to apply makeup to him, meticulously transforming his face. It was quite a soothing experince to Shinji, though it was quite arousing as well. 

 

"You look gorgeous Shinji. Anybody with half a brain would want to fuck you senseless." She said, her voice low and breathy. Shinji looked in the mirror and was amazed. He looked...pretty. Beautiful even. And so much like a girl, that it amazed him. 

 

"God, we should have picked up a wig. That would have completed the picture." Misato said, as she placed kisses along his neck. Shinji was so fucking horny. And he wasn't sure if it was the embarrassment, or the clothes itself, or the idea of being subservient or girly, or Misato or all of the above but it felt so good he wasn't sure how he'd lived without this. 

 

"I-I..." Shinji said, but he couldn't think of any words. 

 

"I'm going to fuck you tonight. I'm going to fuck your brains out." Misato said, whispering it against his ear and he whined in utter need. 

 

Shinji was dragged to Misato's bed, and thrown on top of it. Misato undressed and Shinji stared at her as she pulled off her clothing. First shirt. Then bra. Then pants and panties. And finally, Shinji saw all of her nude. A sight he had been waiting for all day. Misato then pulled his dress up and his pink panties down. 

 

"God I've been waiting for this. Your cute little cock." Misato said, playing with the already erect penis of her ward. Shinji gasped and moaned as his fingers clutched the bedsheets. He was already so horny, but he couldn't cum yet.

 

Finally, she mounted him, and Shinji's cock went inside her. She bounced up and down on it as she stroked one of her perfect breasts.

 

"Sh-Shinji. Put your hands on my ass." Misato said as she continued fucking him. It felt so good being inside of her that Shinji almost missed her command. He grabbed on tightly to one of her large cheeks. It felt so good and soft, it took all his willpower not to cum immediately. 

 

"S-Spank me. Spank me." Misato commanded. He did so with his other hand, softly and timidly. But good the jiggle felt good.

 

"Harder you sissy bitch." Misato said, her voice firm and scary. Shinji spanked her again, and again.

 

"Good girl. Your mommy's little slut aren't you? Keep going. Keep going." Misato said and finally, Shinji could hold on no longer and came inside her. Misato came shortly after, and withdrew herself from his cock.

 

"That was good for a first time Shinji." She said after a few moments of recovery.

 

"We will have to work a bit on stamina. And I was doing most of the work but...I think you'll figure it out eventually." Misato said, giving Shinji a kiss on the mouth.

 

"Th-thanks but...I came inside you." Shinji said in a low voice.

 

"It's fine Shinji. I've been on the pill for a long time." Misato said, with an amused grin.

 

The two fell asleep in each others arms. When Asuka got home, she knew she had to act quickly, or risk losing her chance. 

 

The seduction would have to begin.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day after, Shinji was gone and Misato was calling her in for a talk. Asuka grinned, it was time to initiate her plan. She'd have liked to get changed into something a bit sexier than her school uniform, but Misato was clearly not going to wait for that and Asuka figured it would do. 

 

"We need to talk about your synch rates. They are still not looking good." Misato said.

 

"I know. I've been...under a lot of stress lately." Asuka said.

 

"This is about Rei isn't it?" Misato asked. Asuka nodded.

 

"She's been so distant lately. Even more then before we made a connection." Asuka said.

 

"Really? Did you talk to her?" Misato said.

 

"Yes, and it didn't work. She said she didn't feel the same. That she was just confusing my feelings for her own. But I know she's lying. She's spineless just like Shinji-kun. I can't stand spineless people." Asuka grumbled. 

 

"That's a bit harsh. I mean you all are young. You just need to mature." Misato said. 

 

"But your not spineless Misato. Your confident and mature and smart and very, very sexy." Asuka said.

 

Misato shifted uncomfortably.

 

"Asuka...your young and my ward. I can't reciprocate your feelings." Misato said.

 

"Who said anything about feelings?" Asuka said.

 

"I can't do anything physical with you." Misato said.

 

"You sure about that?" Asuka asked. 

 

"Yes." Misato said. 

 

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if I take off my clothes." Asuka said, standing up and taking off her top.

 

"Asuka..." Misato said, she had to look down. She liked how Asuka's small, perky boobs looked in her bra too much.

 

"Cmon Misato, I have to get changed anyway. It's perfectly normal for girls to change in front of other girls." Asuka said.

 

"Th-That's true." Misato said. None of this was strange or unnatural, so certainly it wouldn't be wrong to take some peaks? It was no sin to notice how Asuka's body had developed since she had been here. She looked up.

 

That was a mistake. Asuka stepped out of her skirt, revealing her large, jigly rear end barely concealed by her panties. She began to shake it, no longer under any pretense that this was just her changing.

 

"Like what you see captain?" Asuka asked with a smirk on her face. Misato felt the sudden need to kiss it off. To fuck Asuka until she was so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't give that stupid fucking smirk. Misato's gaze fell, as much as it killed her to take her eyes off such an excellent ass.

 

"No. I'm into adult men, not teenage girls." Misato said.

 

"Liar." Asuka said. Then she stepped out of her panties.

 

"Look at me." Asuka said. Misato still had her gaze averted.

 

"Look at me. If you have to keep your eyes away that means you must like it don't you?" Asuka said. Still, Misato didn't look at her.

 

"Look at me damn it. Look at me!" Asuka yelled. Finally, Misato's eyes came up, full of passion, to glare into Asuka's.

 

"Go to your room. Now." Misato said.

 

Shinji finished with his synch test and began to head back, however before he could leave he saw Rei, sitting alone, staring into the distance. At first, Shinji was tempted to just leave her be. However, Shinji had seen Rei be happy. Seen she could have emotions. That she did have emotions. So it worried him to see her look so...blank again. 

 

"Ayanami-san? Is something wrong?" Shinji asked. 

 

"No." Rei said. Her expression and tone of voice the same blank, stoic one as usual. Only...hadn't color been fading into that grey? Just a bit? Why then did it seem so flat and lifeless again?

 

"Are you sure? You look kinda down." Shinji said.

 

"I can't be down. I'm a doll Shinji-kun. That's all I am." Rei said.

 

"Is this about...Asuka?" Shinji asked. 

 

"Don't say her name like that!" Rei said, a bit of emotion seeping in as she raised her voice. Shinji flinched back in surprise.

 

"I'm sorry." Shinji said.

 

"You did nothing wrong." Rei said.

 

"...You love her don't you?" Shinji asked.

 

"It doesn't matter any longer whether I love her or not." Rei said. Which to Shinji was a full confession. 

 

"Why not?" Shinji asked.

 

"Because something is broken." Rei said.

 

"Something is broken? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shinji asked.

 

"Something is wrong with me." Rei said.

 

"There isn't anything wrong with you. Gender is no object in love." Shinji said. 

 

"I know. I may be able to love other women, Shinji Ikari. But I can't love her anymore. Not after what I did." Rei said.

 

"What did you do?" Shinji asked.

 

"Nothing, Shinji-kun. Go back to your lover Captain Katsuragi, and leave me." Rei said. Reluctantly, Shinji did just that.

 

Asuka was in her room, nude and wrecked. She was aroused, touching herself with a desperate need. She didn't feel human at this point. More like an animal. A sex drive with limbs as she writhed on her bed. She groped a breast, stroked her clit, fingered herself. However, she wasn't doing it alone. Standing in front of her, completely nude, was a purple-haired woman. She was twerking and shaking her big ass. Asuka groaned in pleasure. She couldn't believe she was finally seeing that fat ass nude. She crawled over to her, groping Misato's derriere with her palms. 

 

Misato turned around and Asuka fell into her arms. The two began kissing, squeezing each other's backsides as they did so. Both of their faces filled with pleasure.

 

"Guess you like big asses too." Misato said.

 

"Shut up and fuck me." Asuka growled. 

 

"Then lay down and spread your legs." Misato said. She was wearing a strap on. Asuka did what she was told, her mind completely taken over with lust. Misato begins penetrating Asuka, and the sound of her yelps and groans and moans filled the apartment.

 

At about that time, Shinji entered. Hearing strange sounds, he carefully tiptoed in. The sounds drew him towards Misato's bedroom.

 

The door was just slightly ajar. Enough for him to see inside. Misato was fucking Asuka with a strap on, and both of them looked like they were enjoying it. He felt hurt and left out, but his hand strayed towards his pants. Snaking their way inside, he began to masturbate to the sights and sounds of their lovemaking. Misato's big round ass jiggling as she fucked Asuka. Asuka's moans and groans. The little strains of dirty talk Shinji could make out. This was fine. They were having fun the two of them, and that was fine, Shinji thought.

 

Asuka began slapping Misato's ass.

 

"Faster. Faster. Oh god. Keep going." Asuka said. That was so hot. Shinji was close.

 

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Asuka yelled as she came, and Shinji came too. 

 

Shinji withdrew to his room, and went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Misato woke up to see Asuka's nude form. She remembered what happened the night before and groaned. This was bad. She had slept with both of her wards at this point, and she was really starting to think she was a bad person. Sick really. She felt kinda sick. Filled with anxiety and a pang of deep guilt and shame that was sending her spiraling to a panic. 

 

Then Asuka opened her eyes. It didn't take long for a smirk to cross her face, and she grabbed one of Misato's breasts.

 

"Hey, sexy. You ready for round 2? Or 4?" Asuka said with a giggle.

 

"...We should get up." Misato said, batting Asuka's hand away.

 

"Why? We don't have anything to do today." Asuka said.

 

"Shinji can't know." Misato said sternly. Asuka's face soured instantly.

 

"Why not?" Asuka said.

 

"It wouldn't be good for him." Misato said.

 

"Your ashamed aren't you." Asuka said. 

 

"No. I'm not." Misato said.

 

"Yes, you are. You're a coward just like Rei and Shinji." Asuka said bitterly.

 

"That's not true." Misato said.

 

"It is." Asuka said.

 

"It's not." Misato said.

 

"It i-" Asuka continued but then Misato pushed her mouth against hers and kissed her hard. This caused Asuka to melt a bit.

 

"See. I'm not ashamed of fucking anything alright? I just don't want Shinji to hurt. Especially in the postion, he's in." Misato said.

 

"Ok....I guess I can see that." Asuka said with a pout.

 

"Don't worry. I'm still gonna fuck you. I've already gone this far, haven't I?" Misato said. She was a wretched pervert, but she realized she'd rather fuck Shinji and Asuka then anonymous strangers at this point.

 

"I suppose so." Asuka said, she still seemed reluctant to accept this, but she clearly cheered up a little. The two of them got themselves decent, though through it all Asuka was taking peeks at the older woman's body. Misato grinned a bit at this, it felt so good to be wanted by people she actually cared about, that sure took the edge off of the age difference and the weird pseudo-incest angle, though a part of that got her off too. 

 

Misato came out of the room first, as she had very little work to get herself decent. It woul be out of character after all if she was in more then a t-shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts while she was at home, in this case, she was in a bit less, exposing her legs and panty-clad rear.

 

Shinji was making breakfast. 

 

Misato didn't quite know how to react to that sight. Normally she would be quite happy to see him do that. Making breakfast happily for her, eagerly awaiting a pat on the head or bottom. But in these circumstances...

 

Did he know? Did he figure it out when he woke up and Asuka wasn't there? Did he see them?

 

"Morning Misato. Coffee will be ready in a minute. Breakfast pretty soon after." Shinji said. He didn't seem to be mad or distressed. He seemed to be pretty much his usual self. Still, Misato detected something a bit off. She probably was just overthinking things though. 

 

Asuka came out by the time Misato had gotten her coffee. She grabbed some Orange juice from the fridge, to no reaction but a "Good morning Asuka." Which set Asuka's teeth on edge. He had to know. He had to be aware, didn't he? And yet he just happily made breakfast for them? What kind of convenient person was this? He was a complete doormat. The kind of person she couldn't stand.

 

Throughout breakfast though, Shinji betrayed no sign that he might know about their fling. He didn't ask anything about Asuka's whereabouts or say anything that made either one of his roommates think he knew. Misato was reassured, though a part of her still felt off. Asuka felt frustrated. If he didn't know, then she felt a little guilty. If he did, then she was furious at him for behaving like this after she fucked his lover. The Shinji of this morning was a complete riddle that she was unsure she'd be able to unwrap.

 

The next couple of days only added to Asuka's sense of frustration. Misato was ignoring her in favor of lavishing attention on Shinji. The fat assed whore barely even bothered to conceal it anymore, fucking Shinji even when she was clearly around and awake. Rei, the emotionless robot bitch, was suddenly smiling and improving hey Synch rates. And Shinji was still a fucking enigma. This was all enough to make Asuka sick.

 

"Soryu-san. I'd like you to come to my office. I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Ritsuko said, one day.

 

Asuka complied. Worst comes to worst, it was a waste of time. But if she could seduce her, it would at least give her some satisfication. 

 

Hikari cursed herself. She was so worried about Asuka's mental state, she had forgotten her bag in the locker room. She needed to get it or the gym teacher would give her shit for it. Besides she had a few things in it she didn't want people to find. When she entered the locker room though, she noticed that a shower was on. Which was...pretty weird, Hikari was sure she had seen that no athletic clubs were active that day. Maybe it was their teacher? Hikari thought that seemed about right. So she hurriedly moved to grab her bag.

 

Then she heard a deep female moan. 

 

It sounded a bit like her gym teacher. Ms. Nakajima. That was weird, but Hikari wasn't too surprised. After all, she had been pretty sure Nakajima was a pervert. She could have sworn she caught her looking at some of her female student's asses. She thought it best just to leave and forget this had ever happened.

 

"That's right...keep going you little slut." Ms. Nakajima said, clear as day. 

 

Now Hikari had to poke her head around the corner and see what was happening. She was far to curious as to who could be banging their gym teacher to avoid looking.

 

When she did, she was quite shocked. 

 

Ms. Nakajima was, of course, nude, exposing her athletic, toned and muscular body and small breasts with rock hard nipples. Her eyes were closed and one of her hands was placed on the head of a girl Hikari's age, who was kneeling down, also nude, and eating her out. This girl had pale skin and blue hair. And, Hikari had to admit, a pretty nice ass. 

 

Hikari ducked back behind the corner. She needed to get the hell out of there and quick, but also as quietly as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

It was gym class and Rei wasn't exercising. She really didn't see much point to it at all. Instead, she just sat down and stared straight ahead, reflecting on her condition, her sexuality and Asuka Langley Soryu.

"You really should be exorcising." The gym teacher, Ms. Nakajima, said to her.

"I don't feel well." Rei said.

"You felt good enough to come to school." Ms. Nakajima said. This prompted only a slightly nervous reaction, namely Rei turning her face away from Nakajima's scrutinizing gaze.

"Want to go home then?" Ms. Nakajima asked.

"No. I'm fine being here." Rei said. She didn't much fancy returning to her empty home. Even if she wasn't truly comfortable here.

"Come on. At least jog or do some stretches or something. Move your ass a little. You want to keep it in good shape don't ya?" Ms. Nakajima said. The way she said that last sentence seemed a bit strange to Rei. In truth, Rei was quite attracted to her gym teacher, and the fact that she mentioned her ass at all brought a flush to her cheeks.

"I...think I get plenty of exercise at NERV. As I said. I'm not feeling well." Rei said. Ms. Nakajima looked a bit frustrated, but she kept her cool.

"Come and see me in my office after class. I'm going to have to check up on you. No backtalk. Ok." Ms. Nakajima said. Rei nodded.

"Good. Be there." Ms. Nakajima walked off to get back to instructing the class. Rei took the oppurtunity to examine her toned ass in her gym shorts. She closed her eyes and shuddered slightly. She wanted to let go. She wanted to embrace her sexuality. But she just couldn't bring herself to fully accept it. Did she really deserve to be in a realtionship? Could she when she was just a doll? Were her feelings her own or some sort of mimicry? These thoughts just didn't go away.

Neither did her lusts and desires. Rei's eyes just kept straying over her female classmates, as well as her gym teachers bodies.

Rei headed down to her office after class. It took her a moment to open up, but once she did she walked in without hesitation.

"You can't fool me you know? Your not sick. Least not physically. What's going on?" Ms. Nakajima said.

"It's nothing." Rei said. But Nakajima just stared at her. She wasn't buying it.

"Just...NERV." Rei said.

"There hasn't been an angel attack in ages. What could possibly be going wrong?" Ms. Nakakjima asked.

"...My interpersonal connections." Rei said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Ms Nakajima said.

"It's personal." Rei said.

"Well I get that..." said. Rei didn't move. Didn't even blink. She creeped her out a little sometimes, but Nakajima still thought she was one hot piece of ass. And Nakajima was pretty sure Rei was into her too. She could feel those eyes on her often enough during class. So focused and intense, it was pretty damn hot.

So she decided to take off her jacket.

Rei couldn't help but glance over as she did. Underneath her jacket, Ms. Nakajima had a tank top on. It exposed a bit of her clevage, her perfectly shaped b-cup breasts. As well as her toned arms and shoulders. Rei was growing wet and uncomfortable. She needed to get out of here, get home and masturbate. She hated to do it, it made her feel so empty afterwards, but she needed to do it.

"Boy problems? Or maybe girl problems?" Ms. Nakajima said. She had moved closer to Rei, her looming presence exciting Rei.

"Girl...problems? No. Nothing like that." Rei said.

"You sure?" Ms. Nakajima said.

"Well...I was having problems with a female collegue." Rei said.

"Ah, that Soryu girl? What did she do to you?" Ms. Nakajima said. Asuka was quite the good looking girl herself. Picturing the two of those girls together really got her motor running.

"We...got close and then...had a falling out." Rei said.

"Over what? A crush?" Ms. Nakajima said. Rei didn't say anything, just looked down. That wouldn't do. So Ms. Nakakjima took off her tank top.

"Nakajima-san. What are you-?" Rei exclaimed, she couldn't keep cool, couldn't stop herself from looking up. Nakajima was in a sports bra and now Rei got a look at her muscular abs. Rei would love to run her tongue down her, from her breasts to her groin. What an absolutly delicious form.

"It's fine. I'm wearing a sports bra, and besides, it's just us girls." Nakajima said with a wink. She knew, Rei understood, she knew that she was obsessed and addicted to females bodies. And Rei had never seen a woman with a body like Nakajima's. She had a bit of a butch look, but Rei was into it. Her body was heavenly.

"You know...I think you look a bit tense." Ms. Nakajima said.

"I...I do?" Rei said.

"Yes. I think you need to unwind with some stretches." Ms. Nakajima said.

"O-Ok." Rei said. She couldn't refuse anymore. Couldn't resist. Rei got up and began stretching her legs. All the while feeling Ms. Nakajima's eyes over her. Nakajima wanted her. She wanted her so badly. Rei felt the need and reflected it. Her own need amplified by understanding and feeling Nakajima's.

"Your ass, it's gotten bigger over the year hasn't it." Ms. Nakajima said.

"Yes...I suppose I've filled out a bit." Rei said.

"It looks excellent. But you'll want to keep it a shapely. Do some squats." Nakajima said. Rei complied wordlessly, and Nakajima watched as Rei's butt moved up and down in those well fitting gym shorts of hers. She bit her lip as Rei worked that large backside for her. It took everything she had in her not to just spank it. But Nakajima had to move things subtly.

"That's good for now. Lay down on the couch, stomach down. I'll need to massage your muscles so they don't get sore." Nakajima said. Obediently Rei did just that.

"Good girl." Nakajima said, and began massing her legs a bit. Rei tried to bite her tongue, but after a while, she was forced to let out a moan. It felt so good for Nakajima's powerful hands to stroke her down like this.

Then Nakajima's hands strayed upward and she began fondling Rei's rear. Nakajima took joy at being able to squeeze her big, round bum and it wasn't long before Rei made her pleasure known, turning her gasp into further moans. Nakajima ripped off Rei's shorts, exposing Rei's panty clad rear, which couldn't fully be contained by her underwear.

"On your knees. I need better positioning." Nakajima said. Rei responded quickly and did so, putting her hands on the wall. Rei shaking her butt a bit right in Nakajima's face. Nakajima grabbed her rear hard and continued kneeding it, watching with pleasure how her pale ass jiggled due to her attentions. Rei then pulled one of her hands forward, drawing her teachers hands down from her breasts slowly down to her groin. Nakajima realized to her great arousal how wet Rei was.

"Your such a good girl." Nakajima said as she kissed Rei's neck and began playing with her clit.

"That's how it first happened." Rei said to Hikari as she finished the tale. The twin tailed girl's mouth wide open.

"Girl, that's hot as hell." Hikari said.

"It was. Nakajima is a passionate lover and quite experienced with women." Rei said.

"Sounds like it." Hikari said. She was kinda wet, which was the sensation she felt the other night seeing Rei with Nakajima. She didn't normally fancy that type of thing, but something about the two of them together...it felt so perfect.

"You can watch again if you like." Rei said.

"Huh?" Hikari said. Her eyes bulging as she couldn't quite grasp what the blue head was telling her.

"We'll be making love again today. In the equipment shed. I don't mind if you come and watch us." Rei said. She winked and left to head back as lunch ended. Hikari watched her ass sway along with her hips. Her school skirt certainly was pretty filled out, Hikari noticed. She licked her lips as she remembered how good it looked naked. A big pale ass sticking out as Rei went down on her teacher.

Hikari shook her head. This was stupid. She shouldn't be into this. Hikari was pretty sure she was straight. Mostly straight anyway. At least 80%. But she couldn't get those two out of her head. The butch, muscular teacher and the pale elegant looking girl with the nice big ass.

She couldn't believe Rei had winked at her. That was so out of character for her. And it was hot as hell.

"Fuck it." She muttered under her breath. She might as well check it out. She'd been invited, and she was tempted, there was no logical reason not to watch.

Except that it was voyeuristic as hell and this situation was insane. But other then that. She was horny as hell, so she couldn't bring herself to care that much.

Hikari snuck over to the equipment shed. The door was left a sliver open, just enough so that Hikari could see everything going on inside. She wondered if Rei was the one who did that for her. Peaking in, Hikari saw the gym teacher in nothing but a sport's bra and boy shorts, looking at Rei, who was in a bra and a thong. Rei was sitting on Ms. Nakajima's lap and the two were kissing passionately. Rei looked quite liberated in a way Hikari had never seen her.

Rei got up, just pulling herself off of Nakajima's lap, She turned around, exposing her big round pale tush, barely covered at all by her thong. Hikari's hand went down her skirt and past her panties, no longer caring anymore about the possibility of being spotted. She just needed to experience this pleasure. To get herself off as Rei twerked her jiggly ass for Nakajima's benefit. It was really such a great ass, Hikari was so entranced by it she couldn't think of anything but stroking her clit and watching it shake and jiggle.

Soon enough Rei's bra falls to the floor, and then she takes off her thong. Hikari was more aroused then she ever had been before in her life. Nakajima pulled off her boy shorts and spread her legs, Rei walked over, swaying her hips magnificently, then she went to her knees and began to eat Nakajima out.

"God, your so fucking perfect." Nakajima said as she held Rei's head, and massaged her breasts. Sometime along the way, probably when Rei was shaking her ass, Nakajima had taken off her sports bra and was now rubbing her perky breasts and stimulating herself further.

Hikari feels herself leaning in closer. She couldn't help it. She was so close and she needed to see everything she could. She placed some weight on the door and caused it to open a bit wider. Nakajima lifted her eyes and spotted her.

Hikari froze. She was terrified and mortified. At least the part of her that wasn't numb and frozen up with dread.

"Rei told me...a cutie might be making an appearance. Come on in." Nakajima said with a smile. Nakajima was a pervert. A huge pervert. But Hikari was one too, and she loved it.

But she still couldn't move, not til Rei turned around and looked at her with inviting eyes. Her smile wasn't lewd, just accepting, encouraging. Hikari felt genuinely touched.

And horny as goddamn hell.

"Get out of those clothes. They'll only get in the way." Nakajima said. She didn't have to ask Hikari twice. She stripped down, as the others gazed at her. Feeling their eyes on her was intoxicating. To be desired that way by other women, she wanted it to keep happening. She didn't want this to be some strange dream or a one off. Hikari wanted this to be real.

But she couldn't take the initiative. Once she was nude she just froze, arms at her side.

Nakajima wasn't shy. She walked up to Hikari, lifted her chin and began to kiss her passionately. It felt so good. Hikari felt shudders of pleasure all over her body. Nakajima grabbed her firmly by the ass and Hikari felt herself somehow get even wetter.

Suddenly Hikari was licking Nakajima's body side by side with Rei. She didn't quite know how it happened. She was so caught up in lust things began to get hazy. The two of them were on each breast, licking them and sucking them fervently. Then she licked all the way over her muscular body and down to Nakajima's crotch, Rei keeping pace with her. The two went to eat her out. Taking turns to taste Nakajima's pussy. First Hikari, then Rei, then Hikari again. It tasted so damn good and there was a thrill of the forbidden.

Eventually, Hikari's tongue found it's way into Rei's mouth. They passionately made out, tasting Nakajima's juices on each other.

Nakajima snapped her fingers and the two of them stopped and looked up at her. She beckoned Rei to stand up, which Nakajima complied with.

"You're perfect you know that." Nakajima said, grabbing Rei's bottom and fondling it. Hikari stared at that booty. She wanted to feel it so bad.

"I-I'm glad you think so." Rei said, still shy but passionate.

"Your ass is perfect and I've got plans for it." Nakajima said and slapped it hard, causing it to jiggle. Rei gave a slight yelp, but a pleased one. Nakajima went over to her gym bag, zipped it open and pulled out something.

It was a large black dildo. The largest Hikari had ever seen. Her eyes grew wide with fear. That massive thing was going to split her apart. Rei herself didn't look scared. Her eyes twinkled with excitement. She was licking her lips.

"You've been using the butt plug like I've told you right?" Nakajima asked.

"Uh huh." Rei said. Hikari couldn't help but be impressed, Nakajima had given her homework for this.

"Good girl." Nakajima said and she put on the strap on. She looked extremely desirable to both Rei and Hikari with that thing on.

"Now you two, be good little sluts and suck my cock." She said. Hikari and Rei didn't have to be asked twice, they go on their knees and sucked and licked it as much as they could, lubing it up a bit.

Finally, it was ready. Hikari stepped backward and Rei got up to move to a clear space. Hikari's eyes caught Rei's and she could see the mischievous smile and the sense of anticipation on her face. Hikari couldn't help but admire her. Rei was going for what she wanted and not letting anything stand in her way.

Rei went to her knees and put her large rear in the air. Nakajima walked forward, a lustful grin on her face and inserted her dildo into Rei's ass. She fucked her vigorously as Hikari stood in the corner masturbating furiously. Rei accepted the dildo with glee, pushing back against it and vocalizing her pleasure through moans and whimpers.

Rei came, Hikari came. Nakajima withdrew, whipped the strap on off and finished with her fingers. It didn't take long, with how horny she had been.

The three breathed heavily as they relaxed.

"Well then. You willing to do this with us again Hikari?" Nakajima said.

Hikari blinked. She hadn't considered doing this again. She hadn't considered going this far at all.

She didn't know what to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Shinji felt bad. And he felt bad for feeling bad. On the one hand, Shinji was getting more attention than ever from Misato. How could he really complain when she kept sitting her perfect jiggly ass on his lap. When she kept kissing him so passionately and patting him on the head and letting him jerk off and cum all over her backside. How could he complain when she'd tease him and stick her fingers up his bum and stimulate his prostate till he came with a whimper. How could he complain when she let him go down on her and then cuddle with her after.

 

But he did.

 

He was wondering if she'd really still be doing any of this if she didn't feel guilt. Guilt for "cheating" on him with Asuka. Pity for how pathetic he was. She probably thought that he'd never get another woman. He was so girly and weak and weird. What kind of woman would want him? He was a pale imitation of both men and women. That's probably why she started this thing in the first place. Pity. And maybe to get his synch rates up. 

 

Shinji felt more optimistic about their relationship when he was pretty sure she was just using him as a sex toy with legs.

 

One day, Shinji come home early from NERV. Shinji went straight home. At the back of his mind, he recalled that Asuka wasn't on the schedule at all that day, and he was initially supposed to work for way later. However Ritsuko was acting weird. It seemed clear that she had her mind on something else. So at the back of Shinji's mind he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd interrupt Misato and Asuka going to town on one another. He didn't know if the thought made him more aroused or jealous. 

 

He didn't expect anything. Not really, but when he opened the door, he opened it gently and quietly and only a crack at first.

 

It was to his surprise that he saw Asuka mounting Misato with a double-headed dildo. Shinji perceved things in sorta flashes. The look of prideful lust on Asuka's face. The tiny moans that Misato made, that picked up in volume in time. The rhythm of the dildo as it thrust in and outside of Misato. The way the purple heads cheeks jiggled.

 

Shinji felt embarrassed. Ashamed. Abandoned. But most of all aroused. Once again he felt his hands stray down his pants. Misato would never let him do something like that to her. He'd never know how it felt to stick his cock into Misato's ass. It was too little and he was too femmy. These thoughts only strengthened his arousal. God this was all so hot. He couldn't resist stroking his cock right then and there, taking in every bit of this.

 

He wondered how it would feel to be on Misato's side of things. To take that large dildo right up his ass. How good that would feel. How much better it would feel then just fingers. He felt another flare of shame. He wasn't a man, was he? Misato always said he was feminine. And now he longed to be penetrated more then he longed to penetrate.

 

Shinji came hard and had to bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was such a loser. Getting off on watching the two of them like this. Getting off on the idea of taking a strap on. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

 

He took one last look and saw Asuka looking up over the body of a post-orgasm Misato. She was looking right at him. He closed the door quietly and ran off. He'd come back later...much later. 

 

As he made his retreat he saw that he had some cum on his right hand. He looked down on it. He couldn't be seen with that stuff out in public. And he couldn't exactly wipe it on his clothes. They was only one way to dispose of it without leaving evidence. And people did do it all the time. He took a look around to see that the coast was clear and then licked it up. 

 

It didn't taste too bad. And the thought of that sent a shiver of arousal back down to his cock.

 

He really was fucked up. 

 

"That was amazing." Misato said as Asuka lay beside her.

 

"If you thought that was good. You'll be blown away by the surprise I'm preparing for you." Asuka said with a smirk as she gave Misato's big bottom a smack, and felt it jiggle satisfyingly beneath her hand.

 

"What kind of surprise? You know we can't do this often." Misato said.

 

"Don't worry. I know. Just wait for it." Asuka said. Once she had it prepared, Shinji would be but a distant memory to Misato. She'd be all hers. 

 

The world would be hers.


End file.
